Evelyn Nightshade
by Jilly221
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Harry Potter eine ältere Schwester gehabt hätte? Versteckt und für tot erklärt wächst Evelyn "Ivy" bei Minerva McGonagall auf, in Gedanken immer bei ihrem Bruder. Als sie die Wahrheit erfährt und sicher weiß, dass er noch lebt, schwört sie sich eins: Ihren Bruder wird sie beschützen, wie es ihre Eltern getan haben. Und nichts wird sie aufhalten.
1. Prolog

**1. Prolog:**

31.10.1981

„Lily! Er ist es! Nimm die Kinder und lauf! Ich halte ihn auf!"

Die junge rothaarige Frau ließ alles stehen und liegen, packte sich das Mädchen, dass neben ihr am Tisch saß, und rannte panisch in das Kinderzimmer. Dort schlief ein kleiner Junge friedlich in seinem Gitterbett.

„_Avada Kedavra_!" Ein grüner Lichtblitz flammte aus dem Erdgeschoss kurz auf. Ein dumpfes Pochen war zu hören, als jemand leblos zu Boden fiel. Ein hohes, kaltes Lachen ertönte und weckte den schlafenden Jungen.

„Nein... Nein!", schluchzte die Frau und richtete einen schmalen Holzstab auf die geschlossene Zimmertür. Kurz schimmerte die Luft davor.

„Mommy?", murmelte das Mädchen ängstlich und blickte mit großen grünen Augen zu ihrer Mutter hinauf.

„Ivy, ich will, dass du dich im Schrank versteckst! Und egal was passiert – komm nicht heraus!" Stählerne Entschlossenheit war in den Augen der Frau zu sehen, als sie das dreijährige Mädchen in den Kleiderschrank schob. Dann wandte sie sich dem Gitterbett und dem weinenden Jungen zu. Sie nahm sich keine Zeit, ihren Sohn zu trösten. Stattdessen murmelte sie hastig fremdartig klingende Wörter und führte den Holzstab in komplizierten Mustern über das Kind.

Die Tür splitterte leicht, als ein wuchtiger Schlag dagegen prallte, aber sie hielt... noch.

Die Frau sprach noch schneller und leiser, dicht über den Jungen gebeugt.

Wieder ein Schlag. Ein blaues Schimmern in der Luft.

Sie biss sich heftig in den rechten Daumen, sodass Blut hervor quoll und ließ einige Tropfen davon in den Mund des Jungen gleiten. Er weinte noch lauter.

Der Schleier vor der Tür leuchtete noch einmal auf, dann zerriss er. Die Tür sprang mit einem Krachen auf und eine Gestalt – menschenähnlich, aber nicht mehr menschlich – war zu sehen.

Die Frau richtete sich auf und deutete ihren Stab zitternd auf die Gestalt.

„Bitte... töte ihn nicht. Nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!", flehte sie die Gestalt an, während diese drohend näher kommt.

„Geh zur Seite du dummes Mädchen", zischte die Gestalt mit kalter Stimme.

„Nein! Bitte, nicht Harry! Nimm mich an seiner Stelle. Töte mich, aber bitte, lass ihn leben!" Die Frau sprach immer schneller, ihre Hand zitterte so stark, dass sie ihren Stab fallen ließ, aber sie trat nicht zur Seite. „Verschone ihn... Verschone ihn, bitte!"

Die Gestalt trat näher und hob seine Hand, in der ebenfalls ein Stab lag.

„_Crucio_", sagte die Gestalt fast sanft.

Die Frau schrie, plötzlich von Schmerzen erfüllt. Aber sie blieb über ihren Sohn gebeugt stehen.

„Du hättest überleben können", seufzte die Gestalt beinahe. „_Avada Kedavra._"

„Mommy!" Das Mädchen stürzte aus dem Kleiderschrank hervor, als die Frau von dem grünen Lichtblitz getroffen zusammenbrach.

Der Mörder sah das Mädchen nicht einmal an. Er erhob erneut den Stab und deutete ihn direkt auf die Stirn des Jungen.

„_Avada Kedavra_", sagte er erneut.

Kurz sah man das grüne Licht – dann wurde es von einem blendend hellen, roten Licht überdeckt. Das Mädchen beobachtete neben ihrer Mutter kniend mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie das rote Licht die Gestalt verschlang und mit einer gewaltigen Druckwelle das halbe Haus zerstörte. Sie hörte ihren Bruder weinen und versuchte ihre Mutter wach zu schütteln.

Schließlich krachten Trümmer herab und begruben sie.


	2. Umzug

**2. Umzug:**

07.09.1986

Heute ist mein achter Geburtstag. Andrea hat mir dieses Buch geschenkt. Sie meinte, ich wäre jetzt alt genug um Tagebuch zu führen. Und sie hat auch irgendetwas von Aggressionsbewältigung erzählt. Ich glaube ja, dass sie nur zu faul war mir extra ein Geschenk zu kaufen. Notizbücher hat sie massig in ihrem Büro herum liegen.

Andrea ist die Leiterin von dem Waisenhaus, in dem ich lebe, seitdem ich drei Jahre alt bin. Ich erinnere mich noch, dass mich ein alter, weißhaariger Mann hier abgegeben hat. Ich glaube er sah aus wie der Weihnachtsmann... Nur ein bisschen dünner. Manchmal träume ich noch von den merkwürdig glitzernden Augen hinter halbmondförmigen Gläsern. Und manchmal träume ich auch von meinem Bruder und der Nacht, in der unsere Eltern getötet wurden.

Ich musste unterbrechen, weil Andrea zum Mittagessen gerufen hat. Es gab schon wieder Kraut. Ich hasse das Essen hier.

Vielleicht sollte ich etwas über mich erzählen (wem oder warum auch immer)...

Mein Name ist Evelyn. Meinen Nachnamen habe ich vergessen. Mein Spitzname ist Ivy, aber so nennt mich nur Suzi. Suzi ist mein Haustier. Eigentlich heißt sie anders, aber den Namen kann ich nicht buchstabieren.

Ich habe dunkelbraune Haare, die in der Sonne rot schimmern und grüne Augen.

Wie ich schon geschrieben habe, bin ich seit heute acht.

Meine Eltern sind an Halloween vor fünf Jahren gestorben. Mein Bruder lebt aber noch. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Er heißt Harry, an mehr erinnere ich mich nicht mehr.

Ich lebe in einem Waisenhaus am Rand von London. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ist Andrea unsere Leiterin. Sie ist in Ordnung. Solange sie mich in Ruhe lässt, jedenfalls.

Bis auf Suzi habe ich keine Freunde. Die anderen glauben, dass ich verrückt bin, weil ich Dinge sehe, die sie nicht sehen.

Idioten. Blödiane.

Zum Glück wissen sie nichts von Suzi. Die Erwachsenen würden ihr weh tun. Warum auch immer, es werden ziemlich oft Steine nach ihr geworfen.

Ich weiß noch, als ich immer wieder zu einem Arzt musste – Doktor Grosseteste. Keine Ahnung wie er zu diesem Namen kam. Ich konnte ihn nie leiden. Ich musste jedes Mal zu ihm, wenn etwas getan habe, was „nicht normal" war.

Angefangen hat es damit, dass ich als ich vier war versucht hatte einen Zwerg zu fangen. Die Leben im Garten hinter dem Haus. Aber die anderen können sie nicht sehen. Der Grosse auch nicht. Dabei ist er doch ein „Spezialist".

Ich kann ihn überhaupt nicht leiden. Er gibt mir immer Spritzen, von denen ich mich super komisch fühle. Und weh tut das auch. Und alles was er tut, tut mir weh.

Einmal habe ich alle Spritzen in seinem Zimmer zum Platzen gebracht. Ich hasse Spritzen.

Grosse hat geheult – schlimmer wie Maria, die blöde Kuh, wenn sie nicht bekommt was sie will. Danach sind dann Männer in komischer Kleidung aufgetaucht. Die hatten so rote Umhänge an. Oder vielleicht waren es auch Kleider. Die haben mich zurück ins Waisenhaus gebracht. Als ich das nächste mal zum Dok musste, hat er sich an nichts mehr erinnert. Aber er hat mir nie wieder Spritzen gegeben. Er hat eine neue Therapie angefangen, als ich ihm erzählt habe, was ich das letzte Mal getan habe.

Als ob mich Stromschläge davon überzeugen könnten, dass Drachen nicht echt sind... Ich habe einen über London fliegen sehen!

12.09.1986

Patrick hat mein Tagebuch geklaut. Ich hasse ihn! Er hat daraus vorgelesen. Alle haben mich ausgelacht. Maria hat mir fast die Augen ausgekratzt. Sie ist trotzdem eine blöde Kuh. Ich habe bis heute gebraucht um das Buch wieder zu finden. Ab jetzt werde ich es am besten verstecken. Heather hat mich gefragt, wer Suzi ist. Bloß weil sie sie noch nie gesehen haben, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht existiert. Suzi ist seit der Nacht bei mir, in der Mom und Dad getötet wurden und sie hat mir vieles erklärt, was ich nicht wusste oder nicht verstehe. Sie weiß selber nicht, warum sie sich so auskennt.

Sie ist der Ansicht, dass die anderen Angst vor mir haben und ich deshalb immer geärgert werde.

Außerdem glaubt sie auch, dass Harry noch lebt. Selbst wenn Andrea was anderes behauptet. („Begreife es doch endlich – deine Familie ist tot!")

13.09.1986

Ich hatte schon wieder den Traum von meinen Eltern. Zum Glück bin ich aufgewacht, bevor ich anfing zu schreien. Das letzte Mal hat mir Patrick eine reingehauen, weil ich ihn geweckt habe.

Ich sitze im Moment auf den Stufen von der Hintertür und beobachte den Sonnenaufgang. Diese Zeit ist mir am Liebsten. Es schlafen noch alle und ich habe meine Ruhe.

„Die Anderen" sind übrigens die anderen Waisenkinder.

Maria → blöde, eingebildete Kuh und Oberzicke

Patrick → der „Anführer" oder auch „King" genannt, eingebildet. Ich hasse ihn!

Heather → sie rennt Maria immer hinterher, ist aber noch dümmer als die

Anne → kann ich am ehesten leiden, weil sie einfach alle ignoriert

Kevin → ist derjenige, der mich festhält, wenn Patrick mich verprügeln will – strohdoof

Paul → hat Angst vor allen und macht deshalb alles was die anderen ihm befehlen

Und dann sind da noch Jenny, Lucy, Matilda, Robert und Marc.

Die stehen meistens herum und feuern die anderen an, wenn ich keine Lust mehr habe, mich verprügeln zu lassen. Selbst wenn ich am Ende verliere, bin immer ich diejenige, die am Ende bestraft wird. Gemein!

Andrea hat mal etwas von „unnötiger Gewalt" gesagt, aber ich höre ihren Vorträgen schon lange nicht mehr zu.

21.09.1986

Patrick ist so ein Idiot! Er hat meine Sachen durchsucht, als ich beim Frühstück war und hat mein Tagebuch gefunden. Vielleicht ist das Versteck in meiner Sockenschublade doch nicht so gut.

Er kam mit meinem Buch in den Essenssaal und hat daraus vorgelesen, sobald Andrea und die Köchin aus dem Raum waren. Ich war so wütend, dass ich mich auf ihn gestürzt habe. Suzi hat das vom Fenster beobachtet und gemeint, ich hätte wie eine Wildkatze ausgesehen.

Während ich mit Patrick gekämpft habe, wurden ein paar heraus gerissen... deshalb auch die große Lücke zwischen den Einträgen.

Es stand aber nichts wichtiges darin. Hauptsächlich habe ich über die anderen gelästert, erzählt, was ich so für magische Wesen gesehen habe – es hat sich eine Fee zu uns verirrt und in der Themse schwamm ein geschupptes, grünes Ding... Suzi meinte, das wäre ein Kappa gewesen.

Kevin hat mich ins Wasser geschubst, als ich den Kappa beobachtet hatte. Zum Glück hatte Andrea dafür gesorgt, dass wir Waisenkinder schwimmen lernen.

Ich musste noch drei mal zu diesem Hornochsen von Arzt. Ich weiß ja nicht, was er versucht, aber ich weiß, dass es bei mir nicht funktioniert. In letzter Zeit sehe ich immer kleine Dinger um ihn herum und durch seinen Kopf schwirren. Etwa so groß wie Motten und für ihn anscheinend unsichtbar. Suzi kann sie auch nicht sehen.

Die machen ihn ganz verrückt im Kopf. Vielleicht ist er deshalb so komisch in letzter Zeit. Er hat wieder angefangen mir Spritzen zu geben. Von denen werde ich immer ganz müde, deshalb verschlafe ich seine Stunden immer. Keine Ahnung, was er damit bezweckt. Ich fühle mich danach immer ganz komisch. Und er ist total frustriert, weil seine Therapie nicht funktioniert.

Andrea ist gemein. Heute ist Fleischtag, und ich darf nicht mit essen! Nur weil ich Maria ein paar Haare ausgerissen habe! Die anderen wurden natürlich nicht bestraft. Aber Patrick kann die nächsten paar Tage trotzdem nur Suppe essen. Ich habe ihm ziemlich sicher ein oder zwei Zähne ausgeschlagen.

Vielleicht kann mir Suzi heute Nacht ein bisschen was zu essen aus der Küche klauen.

22.09.1986

Suzi hat mich natürlich nicht verhungern lassen. Sie ist die einzige, auf die ich zählen kann.

Ich habe auch ein richtig gutes Versteck für mein Tagebuch gefunden – hinter meinem Bett. Selbst wenn Patrick es findet, kommt er nicht ran, weil er zu fette Hände hat. Maria könnte es vielleicht schaffen, aber da sind Spinnennetze und die kann die Prinzessin natürlich nicht an ihre feinen Hände lassen. Eingebildete Pute.

Gestern kam Heather in mein Zimmer, wahrscheinlich weil Maria es so befohlen hat. Sie hat mich geärgert. Sie hat Blödsinn über meine Familie erzählt – dass mein Bruder tot wäre und meine Eltern mich nicht gewollt hätten.

Ich hab sie blau gefärbt. Ich fand das witzig. Und dann tauchen wieder zwei Männer in roten Umhängen mit einem Knall mitten in meinem Zimmer auf. Dann holen sie Stöcke aus ihrem Ärmel raus und fuchteln damit vor Heather herum und sagen was komisches. Plötzlich nahm Heather wieder ihre normale Hautfarbe an und guckt ganz komisch – so ähnlich wie wenn einer der Lehrer sie was fragt und sie nicht einmal die Frage kapiert. Strohdoof einfach.

Dann bringt einer der Männer sie nach draußen. Der andere bleibt bei mir und hält mir einen Vortrag über Geheimnisse und Kontrolle. Ich habe nach zwei Minuten abgeschaltet. Falls er was wichtiges dabei gesagt hat, wird Suzi es mir sagen. Sie hatte sich unter meinem Bett versteckt und alles belauscht.

[…]

02.11.1986

Es ist viel passiert, deshalb bin ich nicht zum Schreiben gekommen.

Angefangen haben die Veränderungen an Halloween. In der Nacht habe ich wieder von meinen Eltern und Harry geträumt. Weil Halloween der Todestag meiner Eltern ist, war ich ziemlich schlecht gelaunt. Das hat die anderen natürlich nicht gekümmert. Sie haben mich geärgert. Ich habe versucht nicht darauf zu achten, bis meine Familie mit hineingezogen wurde. Da habe ich die Beherrschung verloren. Sehr viel Glas ging kaputt, Maria hat alle Haare verloren, Heather wurde wieder blau, Suzi hat Patrick angegriffen (Ich bin so stolz auf sie!) und Kevin bekam einen Rüssel und Elefantenohren (wir waren am Tag vorher im Zoo!). Die anderen haben sich unter den Tischen versteckt, als alle Fenster zu Bruch gingen. Andrea hat gekreischt wie am Spieß.

Dann kamen de Männer mit den roten Umhängen. Ich erkannte den einen, der mir den Vortrag gehalten hatte, wieder. Sie haben alles repariert und die Erinnerungen von allen gelöscht – außer von mir. Mich haben sie mitgenommen. Der eine hat mir einen kaputten Bleistift gegeben, womit ich weg teleportiert wurde. Es hat sich angefühlt wie auf einem Karussell nur viel viel schneller.

Ich tauchte vor einer Frau namens Mafalda Irgendwas auf. Das ganze Gespräch mit ihr zu wiederholen dauert zu lang. Im Grunde hat sie mir schon wieder einen Vortrag gehalten, der gar nicht so anders klang wie der von Andrea.

Aggressionen und unnötige Gefahr für „Muggel"... Oder so.

Muggel ist ein nicht-magischer Mensch.

Ach ja, ich bin eine Hexe... Nicht wirklich eine Überraschung.

Auf jeden Fall darf ich nicht ins Waisenhaus zurück – ist mir nur recht. Dort glauben auch schon alle, dass ich adoptiert wurde.

Mafalda hat durch ihren Kamin den alten Mann mit den glitzernden Augen angerufen.

Sie hat Pulver in das Feuer geworfen, einen Namen gerufen und ihren Kopf in die plötzlich grünen Flammen gesteckt.

Lebensmüde!

Momente später kam dann dieser Alte durch den Kamin – er heißt Albus Dumbledore, aber ich nenne ihn einfach Dubbles – in das Büro. Dann folgte Gerede oder Streit (oder so etwas ähnliches – Dubbles hat immer nur mit glitzernden Augen gelächelt und einen auf Großvater gemacht. Gruselig!), bis der Alte nachgegeben hat und mich mitgenommen hat. Wir gehen durch grüne Flammen, Gewirbel, Übelkeit und dann tauchen wir in einem Büro mit ganz vielen Gemälden _die sich bewegen, _komischen Apparaten, einem Phönix (ganz schön, aber ich mag Suzi lieber) und ganz vielen Büchern.

Dubbles beginnt mich auszufragen...

„Wie geht es dir?", „Wie war es im Waisenhaus?" und so weiter.

Ich traue ihm irgendwie nicht. Er benimmt sich wie ein Großvater. Auf jeden Fall taucht kurz darauf eine Frau auf. Sie ist ein bisschen jünger als Dubbles, aber sie wirkt eher wie eine strenge Tante, weniger wie eine Großmutter.

Nach viel hin und her, versteckten Drohungen von Minerva McGonagall und Andeutungen, die mir nichts verraten, wurde beschlossen, dass Dubbles mein Vormund wurde. Aber Minerva übernimmt meine Erziehung.

Wie auch immer.

Als erstes habe ich Minerva gebeten, mein Tagebuch zu holen und auch Suzi.

„Wer ist Suzi?"

„Meine Freundin."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber wir können keine Muggel hierher bringen." Ich glaube es hat ihr wirklich Leid getan. Aber zum Glück ist Suzi kein Muggel. Das habe ich Minerva auch gesagt.

„Was ist sie denn dann?"

„Eine Krähe, glaube ich. Ich habe sie nie gefragt."

Minerva hat mich ganz komisch angesehen und fragte mich dann über Suzi aus.

„Du sprichst mit einer Krähe?"

„Ja. Sie weiß sehr viel."

„Sie antwortet dir auch?"

„Natürlich."

„Kannst du auch mit anderen Krähen sprechen?"

„Hab ich noch nie ausprobiert." Muss ich bei Gelegenheit mal ausprobieren.

„Seit wann kennst du Suzi denn?"

„Seit dem Tod meiner Eltern. Sie war auch in dem Haus und ist mir bis ins Waisenhaus gefolgt."

Minerva hat mich ganz komisch angeguckt.

„Woher weißt du, wann deine Eltern gestorben sind?"

„Suzi hat es mir gesagt. Und ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass ich Mom geholfen habe, Kürbisse auszuhöhlen."

Ich glaube Minerva war ziemlich geschockt.

„An was erinnerst du dich noch?"

Und dann habe ich ihr von meinem Traum erzählt. Sie wurde ganz blass und hat sich hingesetzt.

„Du darfst das niemals jemandem erzählen! Versprich mir das!"

„Na gut. Darf Suzi bei uns wohnen?" Ich glaube, Minerva dachte, ich wollte sie erpressen. Ich habe nur ihre Gefühle ausgenutzt.

Aber sie hat ohne zu murren nachgegeben.

Dann habe ich sie zu meinen Eltern ausgefragt und nach meinem Bruder und nach dem Mörder meiner Eltern. Harry lebt noch. Aber mehr wollte oder konnte sie mir nicht verraten. Nicht darüber jedenfalls. Sie hat mir mehr über „Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore" erzählt. Das Schloss, dass ich von dem Fenster von meinem neuen Zimmer sehen kann, ist die Schule von Dubbles.

„Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei". Minerva ist dort Lehrerin und stellvertretende Schulleiterin.

Dubbles ist anscheinend einer der größten Zauberer „seiner Zeit", was auch immer das heißen soll. Dann erklärte sie mir ein bisschen was über Magie und darüber, dass Zauberer und Hexen im Geheimen leben.

Ich jedenfalls lebe in einem kleinen Haus in Hogsmeade, einem Dorf in dem nur Zauberer und Hexen leben. Das Haus gehört Minerva, aber sie schläft eigentlich lieber im Schloss. Ich glaube sie mag das Haus nicht. Aber wegen mir ist sie wieder hierher gezogen.

Heute hat Minerva wie versprochen mein Tagebuch und Suzi gebracht. Suzi mag Minerva nichts so, weil sie nach Katze riecht. Ich wusste nicht, dass Suzi riechen kann. Außerdem hat Minerva Suzi untersucht... Dass hat Suzi nicht gefallen.

Ich lasse jetzt immer das Fenster offen, damit sie raus kann, wann sie will.

Weil Minerva mich nicht alleine lassen will (ich bin schließlich erst 8!), hat sie mich mit in die Schule genommen. Wir sind direkt in ihrem Büro gelandet. Flohpulver heißt das Zeug, mit dem man durch Kamine reisen kann. Nach einem Frühstück, das mir ein Hauself namens Sinny gebracht hat, musste ich meine Zeit bei Madam Pomfrey – oder auch Poppy – verbringen.

Hauselfen sind kleine, lebende, fledermausohrige Wesen, die quieken und leben um Menschen zu dienen.

Die meiste Zeit habe ich Bücher über meine neue Welt gelesen, während Poppy ihrer Arbeit nachging – sie war so etwas wie eine magische Schulschwester. Sie hatte mich auch untersucht, bevor ich es mir gemütlich machen durfte.

Die wenigen Schüler, die ich gesehen habe, haben mich ziemlich verwirrt angesehen, während mich Poppy ignoriert hat.

Nach einiger Zeit wurden mir die komischen Blicke der älteren Kinder zu nervig. Also habe ich jedes Mal eine Grimasse gezogen, wenn mich jemand angesehen hat. Die Reaktionen waren ganz witzig. Vor allem da Poppy keine Reaktion zu meinen Faxen gezeigt hatte.

Ein Fleischklops mit einer grün-silbernen Krawatte wurde puterrot im Gesicht. Er sah Kevin erstaunlich ähnlich. Ein Blick von Poppy ließ ihn aber die Flucht ergreifen. Poppy hat mich nicht mal angesehen. Die Frau gefällt mir.

Später kamen zwei Mädchen mit schwarz-gelben Krawatten. Die haben mich etwas verwirrt und nervös angelächelt und sind schnell wieder verschwunden, nachdem Poppy sie versorgt hat.

Dann kamen nacheinander drei Schüler mit blau-bronzenen Krawatten. Die beiden Jungs haben genau gleich reagiert – sie haben mich ignoriert. Könnte auch sein, dass sie von ihrer Übelkeit abgelenkt waren. Das Mädchen hat mich nur kurz neugierig gemustert, während Poppy ihren Finger verarztet hat.

Am meisten gefallen hat mir die Schüler mit der rot-goldenen Krawatte. Das Mädchen hat einfach nur gelacht.

Der Junge der später kam hat mir ebenfalls eine Grimasse gezogen, dann hat er gelacht und kam zu mir um mit mir zu reden.

Er hat rote Haare, so richtig karottenrote. Sein Name ist Charlie. Er ist dreizehn.

Er hat mir von Quidditch erzählt. Und von magischen Tieren. Und von Hagrid. Und von seinen Geschwistern. Er hat einen älteren Bruder, der im fünften Jahr ist, vier kleine Brüder und eine ganz kleine, süße Schwester, die gerade mal fünf Jahre alt ist. Ich bin ein bisschen neidisch auf ihn. Ich hätte auch gerne so eine große Familie. Aber noch habe ich Harry. Er wird auch irgendwann nach Hogwarts kommen.

[…]


	3. Hogwarts 1986-1990

_So, Kapitel 3 ist draußen und ich sehe mit Freude, dass es wirklich Leute gibt, die die Geschichte lesen._

_Vielen Dank!_

_Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine meiner Stories veröffentliche, deshalb seid bitte geduldig und nett zu mir._

_Für konstruktive Kritik bin ich aber immer offen!_

_Für Lob natürlich noch mehr. :)_

_Viel Spaß,_

_Jilly_

**3. Hogwarts 1986 - 1990**

25.11.1986

Ich habe gerade eben einen Raben gesehen. Ich habe versucht mit ihm zu sprechen, aber ich glaube er hat mich nicht verstanden. Ich habe jedenfalls nichts von ihm gehört. Vielleicht hat er mich auch nur ignoriert und nicht geantwortet... Oh, Suzi meinte, dass Raben etwas dümmer als Krähen sind und einen eigenen Dialekt haben.

„Krähen und Raben sind wie die Briten und Amis", meinte sie. Das hat sie aber nicht weiter erklärt. Ich muss Minerva da mal fragen. Sie erklärt mir sehr viel und ist mega geduldig. Sie ist ein Animagus – das ist ein Mensch der sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann. Sie wird dann zu einer Katze. Sie hat mir gestern gezeigt, wie sie sich verwandelt. Sieht eigentlich eklig aus, wenn man genau genug hin guckt. Das geht aber ganz schnell, deshalb hat Poppy wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden, was ich meinte.

Charlie hat mir heute morgen auch seinen Bruder Bill vorgestellt. Er hat auch rote Haare, nur ein kleines bisschen glatter als die von Charlie. Und seine sind auch etwas länger und glatter. Aber trotzdem sieht man sofort, dass sie Brüder sind. Sie haben halt beide rote Haare und Sommersprossen und blaue Augen.

Bill ist lustig. Er hat mir mehr von den jüngeren Brüdern – den Zwillingen – erzählt. Anscheinend sind die beiden ganz schöne Spaßvögel. Und das, obwohl sie gerade mal ein paar Monate älter sind wie ich.

Ich freue mich schon drauf, den Rest der Weasleys kennenzulernen! Bruder Nummer Drei kommt nächstes Jahr zur Schule.

Morgen muss ich zu Dumbledore. Ich bin zum „Tee" eingeladen. Mal sehen. Ich finde ihn immer noch gruselig, auch wenn er mir schließlich ein neues Zuhause gegeben hat.

26.11.1986

Das Treffen mit Dubbles lief ganz gut, denke ich. Er hat mir ein bisschen was über seine Geräte erzählt (im Grunde tun sie gar nichts außer irgendwas mit Magie, die im Grunde nichts bewirkt – er nennt das „Experiment") und mir Fawkes vorgestellt.

Fawkes ist ein Phönix. Er ist richtig schön und auch ganz nett. Er hat sich sogar mit Suzi verstanden (und die ist bei so was ja ganz kritisch). Ich fand es nett von Dubbles, dass ich Suzi mitbringen durfte.

Er hat mich wieder ausgefragt, wie es mir so gefällt und über meine neuen Freunde (Bill und Charlie). Und dann wurde das Gespräch ernsthaft. Er hat mich über meine Erinnerungen befragt. Er sah fast so geschockt aus wie Minerva, als ich es ihr erzählt hatte. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihm schon von meinen Eltern erzählt hat – und von meinem Bruder auch.

Dann hat er mich auch über meine Zeit im Waisenhaus ausgefragt. Er sah nicht besonders begeistert aus, als ich von meinen Besuchen bei diesem bescheuerten Arzt berichtet habe.

Das war mir aber egal. So schlimm war das gar nicht. An das meiste kann ich mich ja nicht mehr erinnern.

Er sah ganz erstaunt aus, als ich ihn gefragt habe, was das eigentlich für Dinger sind, die auf dem alten Hut auf seinem Regal sitzen.

„Was meinst du mit 'Dinger'?", hat er verwirrt gefragt und durch das Wesen hindurch gesehen.

Es war fast transparent und hat geschimmert wie Öl. Oder eher wie eine Seifenblase. Und Es war allgemein ganz rund und wackelig. Wie Pudding.

Dubbles hat den Hut runter geholt und ich hab das Ding angestubbst, um zu sehen, ob es vielleicht spricht.

Es ist geplatzt.

Der Hut hat geseufzt.

Schräg.

[...]

07.09.1987

Mein erster Geburtstag in Hogwarts. Es hat damit angefangen, dass Suzi mich geweckt hat. Ich hätte noch Stunden länger schlafen können. Ich bin gestern erst super spät eingeschlafen, weil ich so aufgeregt war! Minerva hat mir ein _selbst gekochtes_ Frühstück gemacht! Das war richtig lecker, sogar mit Orangensaft und Speck und Eiern und alles was dazu gehört. Das war einfach nur gut! Und nicht zu vergessen die heiße Schokolade. Yummi!

Und ich habe sogar ein Geburtstagsgeschenke bekommen! So ein richtige, direkt für mich ausgesuchte! Und ja, in _Mehrzahl_! Sie hat mir neue Klamotten gekauft (Muggelkleidung, aber super süß) und natürlich auch Umhänge für den Winter und ganz tolle, schwarze Stiefel und so was Ich fand es klasse. Ich liebe sie. Ganz eindeutig.

Dann hat sie mich wie immer bei Poppy abgeladen. Die hat mir direkt mein Geschenk gegeben – eine Sammlung von bunten Haargummis und Spangen. Sie meinte, weil meine Haare jetzt wieder so lang sind, sollte ich was draus machen. Im Waisenhaus wurden mir die Haare immer schnurgerade kurz unter den Ohren abgeschnitten. Lange Haare sind ganz ungewohnt, deshalb habe ich mich über das Geschenk auch mega gefreut.

Auf dem Weg von dem einen Klassenzimmer zum anderen, kamen Charlie und Bill vorbei. Sie haben zusammengelegt und mir eine Mischung von verschiedenen Schokoladen vom Honigtopf gekauft. Minerva hat aber direkt gesagt, dass es immer nur ein Stück auf einmal gibt.

Spielverderberin...

Und Dumbledore hat mir ein Buch über Hogwarts geschenkt – es heißt „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" - und ein Buch über Vögel. Das zweite hat mir natürlich viel besser gefallen, aber ich habe ihm artig gedankt, wie es sich gehört. Und dann habe ich direkt das Buch durchstöbert.

Jetzt weiß ich, dass Suzi zu den Aaskrähen gehört, obwohl sie nicht ganz schwarz, sondern mehr blau ist. Und ich glaube sie ist auch ein bisschen größer. Aber die Raben die bei Hogwarts wohnen sind um einiges größer. Das sind Kohlraben.

Suzi findet die Raben merkwürdig und irgendwie doof, aber sie hat sich über den Sommer mit einer Schwalbe angefreundet. Sie ist gestern in den Süden gezogen, hat aber Suzi versprochen, nächstes Jahr wieder zu kommen.

Ich nenne sie Helen. Sie hat dieses Jahr das erste Mal Kinder bekommen. Sie und Suzi haben „Erfahrungen" ausgetauscht. Anscheinend zähle ich jetzt zu den Jungvögeln und Suzi ist meine Mom.

[...]

26.12.1989

Ich _hasse_ Dumbledore. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mir das antut! Und Minerva hilft mir auch nicht weiter!

Ich habe immer Verständnis gezeigt, dass ich Harry nicht treffen darf. Ich darf ihm ja nicht einmal schreiben! Er weiß nicht einmal, dass ich _existiere_. Ich habe immer getan, was mir gesagt wurde; habe gelernt, war ruhig und habe keine Fragen gestellt!Und dann kommt _das_!

_Ich soll nächstes Jahr mit der Schule anfangen!_

Ich habe ihn darum gebeten, noch ein Jahr warten zu dürfen. Nur _ein_ Jahr! Eine einzige Bitte in _drei_ Jahren! Eine winzig kleine, läppische Bitte! Ich will doch nur so nahe wie möglich bei meinem Bruder sein. Ich will – nein, ich _muss _ihn beschützen. Ich will nicht auch noch den letzten Rest meiner Familie verlieren. Schon gar nicht, nachdem unsere Eltern ihr Leben gegeben haben um uns zu beschützen.

Aber ich darf ihm keine Schwester sein, also will ich ihm zumindest eine Freundin sein. Aber das funktioniert nur, wenn ich zumindest in seinem Jahr bin.

Nein. Einfach nur nein. Dubbles hat mir noch nicht einmal einen Grund genannt! Er hat es mir _verboten_.

Vielleicht sollte ich Suzi doch erlauben, ihm die Augen auszuhacken. Auch wenn Fawkes wahrscheinlich dazwischen gehen würde.

Verdammter Scheiß, wie mir sein Ausgeweiche auf den Geist geht! Wenn ich nicht so viele Bücher gelesen und Zeitungsartikel durchsucht hätte, wüsste ich bis heute nichts. Gar nichts. Dumbledore hat mir _nichts _erzählt. Nicht, dass mein Bruder Harry _Potter_ ist. Oder dass meine Eltern von ihrem besten Freund verraten wurden. Oder dass ihr Mörder _Lord Voldemort_ war. Oder dass mein kleiner Bruder als der Retter der Zaubererwelt angesehen wurde. Oder dass ich aussehe wie meine Mutter, nur mit dunkleren Haaren, wie von meinem Dad.

_Nichts_! Gar nichts hat er mir erzählt.

Und als ich ihn mit meinen Erkenntnissen konfrontiert hatte, musste ich schwören, nichts zu verraten.

Ich bin ein Niemand...

[…]

07.03.1990

Heute kam Minerva zu mir und wollte, dass ich mir einen Namen aussuche. Ich konnte weder als Potter noch als Evans in die Schule aufgenommen werden, deshalb dachte Dubbles es wäre wohl am besten, wenn ich einen neuen Nachnamen bekomme.

Evelyn „Ivy" Nightshade – so habe ich mich genannt.

Suzi mag den Namen auch.

Zumindest habe ich einen Teil meiner Eltern behalten – sie waren es schließlich, die mich Evelyn genannt haben.

[...]

15.08.1990

Ich war heute mit Minerva in der Winkelgasse, die Sachen für die Schule kaufen. Obwohl ich ihr immer und immer wieder gesagt habe, dass ich noch nicht in die Schule gehen will. Sie hat nicht auf mich gehört.

Aber das Einkaufen hat Spaß gemacht.

Minerva hat gesagt, dass sie mir was schenken würde. Ein Haustier brauche ich nicht, weil ich ja Suzi habe, also habe ich mir zwei Bücher ausgesucht, die es nicht in der Bücherei von Hogwarts gibt. Das eine sind die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden. Und das andere ist ein Buch, dass man wohl als Lexikon über die Zaubererwelt bezeichnen könnte. Darin ist alles erklärt, was man in der Muggelwelt nicht erfährt. Angefangen von grundsätzlichen Begriffen über die Gesetze des Ministeriums, bis hin zu den Gebräuchen der reinblütigen Familien. Natürlich geht es nicht besonders in die Tiefe, aber interessant ist es trotzdem.

Am spannendsten war es, als ich meinen Zauberstab bekommen habe.

Wir sind zu Ollivander gegangen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er ganz genau wusste, wer ich war. Aber er hat nicht einmal geblinzelt, als ich mich vorgestellt habe. Überhaupt hat er sehr wenig geblinzelt.

Bei ihm im Laden leben sehr merkwürdige Wesen, die ich nirgends in Hogwarts jemals gesehen habe. Sie sahen ein bisschen aus wie Staubbollen, aber als ich genauer hingesehen habe, sahen sie fast durchsichtig aus. Ein bisschen wie Geister. Und sie hatten Fühler und sahen überhaupt ganz flauschig aus.

Als ich Mr. Ollivander nach den Dingern gefragt habe, die über die ganzen Zauberstäbe tanzten, hat er die Augen noch weiter aufgerissen (falls so etwas überhaupt möglich ist) und gefragt: „Du kannst sie auch sehen?"

Minerva war ganz verwirrt. Sie konnte die Staubwesen nämlich nicht sehen.

„Das sind Stabtröster. Sie kommen wegen den Zauberstäben her, damit die nicht einsam werden."

Für mich ergab das Sinn. Für Minerva überhaupt nicht. Sie hat ganz schnell das Thema gewechselt.

Ich wurde vermessen und dann hat Mr. Ollivander einen Stab nach dem anderen gebracht. Manchmal saßen auf einem Stab zwei oder drei von den Stabtröster. Mr. Ollivander meinte, das läge daran, weil die Zauberstäbe schon sehr lange ohne einen Besitzer in dem Laden liegen.

Irgendwann habe ich dann meinen Zauberstab gefunden. Er war auch einer von den einsamen Stäben, die schon sehr lange in dem Laden liegen. Ganze fünf Tröster folgten dem Stab und krochen auf meiner Hand herum. Ich glaube sie wollten mich loben, dass ich den Stab endlich aus der Einsamkeit erlöse...

Er besteht aus Esche – der Griff passt perfekt in meine Hand. Er hat keine Verzierungen und ist ganz glatt. Er hat eine Phönixfeder als Kern, ist 15 Zoll lang und „elastisch" (hat Mr. Ollivander gesagt. Ich finde, er ist einfach nur ziemlich dünn – dünner als mein Daumen auf jeden Fall).

Als ich ihn in die Hand genommen habe sind rote und grüne Funken daraus hervor gestoben und ich habe die Magie ganz deutlich gefühlt.

Nachdem Minerva meinen Zauberstab bezahlt hat, sind wir noch zu Fortescue gegangen und haben ein Eis (Schokolade natürlich) gegessen. Super lecker!

[...]

30.08.1990

Ich habe die letzten Tage Minerva und Dumbledore bearbeitet, aber sie haben nicht nachgegeben. Ich glaube Minerva hat Mitleid mit mir, aber Dubbles ist nun einmal der Schulleiter...

Pech gehabt... Sie können mich nicht zwingen. Ich werde warten, bis Harry zur Schule kommt und nicht früher anfangen.

Wenn meine Wünsche ihnen egal sind, dann ist mir auch egal, was sie sagen. Ich werde tun, was ich für richtig halte, um Harry zu beschützen. Ich weiß, dass auf ihn viele Gefahren warten und ich werde alles tun, um ihn vor dem gleichen Schicksal wie das unserer Eltern zu bewahren. Er ist meine letzte Familie! Ich kann ihn nicht auch noch verlieren!

01.09.1990

Ich habe mich weg geschlichen, sobald Minerva die neuen Erstklässler in Empfang genommen hat. Bei den vielen Kindern konnte ich gut untertauchen und mich unentdeckt aus dem dem Raum schleichen. Aber wegen der Barrieren um der Schule konnte ich mich nicht in Hogsmeade verstecken. Also bin ich in den Da-und-Fort-Raum gegangen. Sinny hat ihn mir gezeigt. Er liegt im siebten Stock und man muss drei Mal an einer kahlen Wand gegenüber von einem Wandteppich hin und her gehen. Dann taucht er auf und wird zu allem was ich mir wünsche.

Im Moment sitze ich also in einem kuscheligen Raum mit einem kleinen Sofa und prasselndem Kaminfeuer, Teppichboden und Wandteppichen. Und ich habe Schuldgefühle. Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur Angst vor Minerva.

Wenn sie wütend ist, kann sie wirklich angsteinflößend sein.

Und sie wird schrecklich enttäuscht von mir sein. Sie ist das nächste einer Mutter für mich und ich würde ihr gerne alles recht machen. Nur leider habe ich meine Prioritäten sehr früh fest gelegt – an erster Stelle steht Harry, direkt danach komm ich. Denn ich kann Harry nur beschützen, solange ich lebe. Und für ihn würde ich mein Leben bereitwillig geben. Denn ich habe begriffen, dass unsere Eltern nicht für uns gestorben sind. Schon gar nicht meine Mutter.

Nein, Mom ist gestorben, damit sie _Harry _beschützen kann. Sie hätte leben können, wenn sie meinen Bruder geopfert hätte.

Für Suzi und Minerva würde ich auch sehr viel tun – solange ich nicht sterben müsste.

Minerva zu enttäuschen tut weh, aber sie muss sich damit abfinden.

Ich habe die Schulverordnung gründlich gelesen und _nirgends_ stand, dass man die Schule besuchen _muss_, sobald man _elf_ wird, oder dass man nicht mehr zugelassen werden darf, sobald man älter ist.

Natürlich darf das eigentlich nur mein Vormund entscheiden – Dumbledore. Doch ich hoffe sehr, dass Minerva mir letztendlich beisteht. Wenn nicht, können sie sich auf Terror gefasst machen! Ich bin nicht umsonst seit vier Jahren mit Charlie Weasley und seit einem Jahr mit Fred und George befreundet! Oh und Bill hat mir auch einige Tricks gezeigt, bevor er die Schule letztes Jahr verlassen hat.

02.09.1990

Ich habe mich aus dem Raum geschlichen, sobald die erste Schulstunde begann. Leider hat Filch mich erwischt und bei Poppy abgeliefert – wie es ihm anscheinend von Dubbles aufgetragen wurde. Wenn Poppy schon so tadelnd guckt, will ich gar nicht wissen wie Minerva drauf ist.

Ich muss im Büro der Schulschwester auf das Ende vom Unterricht warten.

Zumindest durfte mir Sinny was zu essen bringen.

03.09.1990

Ich habe mir gestern die halbe Nacht einen Schreiwettbewerb mit Minerva geliefert. Es war grauenhaft. Ich habe sie noch nie so sauer gesehen. Ich will mich gar nicht mit ihr streiten, aber ich habe nicht nachgegeben.

Letztendlich hat sie Verständnis gezeigt – und mir den nächsten Monat Hausarrest erteilt. Ich bin froh, dass ich nur damit und einer Ohrfeige davon kam. Natürlich heißt das, dass ich meinen Geburtstag nicht mit den Weasleys verbringen darf. Percy hat mir ein Buch versprochen... Percy ist der dritte Sohn von den Weasleys. Er ist jetzt in seinem vierten Jahr.

Naja, noch steht heute das Gespräch mit Dubbles aus, aber ich sehe jetzt bessere Chancen – Minerva wird mir schließlich helfen. Aber bis es so weit ist, muss ich den ganzen Tag im Haus in Hogsmeade verbringen. Das Problem ist, dass ich ganz genau weiß, dass Minerva eine Grenze um das Haus gezogen hat, die ihr sagt, wenn ich das Grundstück verlassen sollte. Also sitze ich hier fest.

Immerhin leistet mir Suzi Gesellschaft.

05.09.1990

Dumbledore hat zugesagt!

Natürlich erst, nachdem ich alle Mittel ausgeschöpft habe und mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von Minervas Strengem Blick. Ich habe noch nie so viel gebettelt und gedroht auf einmal.

Mir wurden auch gewisse Bedingungen auferlegt... Wenn ich meinen Hausarrest abgesessen habe, muss ich während der Schulzeit Poppy im Krankenflügel helfen. Und die nächsten zwei Wochen ist Besuch verboten.

Aber er hat zugesagt! Dafür hat es sich gelohnt!

07.09.1990

Minerva ist die Beste! Ich liebe sie! Sie ist so toll und lieb und, Merlin, ich bin so glücklich!

Heute ist mein zwölfter Geburtstag und ich dachte ja das Minerva wie üblich super streng ist und mich zu Hause vergammeln lässt... Aber nein! Sobald die Schule aus war, hat sie mich abgeholt und wir haben in ihrem Büro zusammen mit Poppy, den ganzen Weasleys, Lee Jordan und Dubbles meinen Geburtstag gefeiert! Sinny hat eine mega leckere Torte gebacken und es war einfach nur toll.

Ich habe auch ganz viele Geschenke bekommen: von Minerva ein Buch über Verwandlung (sie will mich glaube ich zu ihrer Nachfolgerin ausbilden... anscheinend habe ich Talent) und sie hat mein Tagebuch verzaubert, dass nur ich es lesen kann. Von Charlie habe ich einen Miniaturdrachen (ein Antipodisches Opalauge – er bewegt sich sogar und speit Feuer, das nichts verbrennt) bekommen, von Percy das gewünschte Buch (die großen Zaubererfamilien, inklusive Stammbäumen, soweit sie öffentlich waren) und von den Zwillingen und Lee habe ich eine bunte Mischung von Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf und Scherzartikeln von Zonko bekommen. Dumbledore hingegen hat mir einen Gegenstand geschenkt, der einfach nur praktisch (und cool) ist. Er meinte, es wäre eine Mischung aus einem Denkarium und einer Flotte-Schreibe-Feder. Es sieht auch genau wie so was aus. Man nehme eine gläserne Pyramide, die unten eine halbrunde Vertiefung hat und oben wie die Spitze einer Feder geformt ist. Ich kann einzeln einen Gedanken in die Vertiefung gleiten lassen und die Pyramide schreibt automatisch den Dialog auf. Ganz praktisch, wenn man ein lustiges Gespräch hatte und sich nicht mehr an den genauen Wortlaut erinnert.

Ich probiere es demnächst mal aus – ich nenne „es" mal einfach „Gedächtnisschreiber" (einfallslos, ich weiß, aber vielleicht fällt mir ja noch was besseres ein).

[…]

26.12.1990

Weihnachten war... öde. Die Weasleys sind nach Hause gefahren, genau wie Lee. Und Dumbledore will nicht, dass ich von allzu vielen Leuten gesehen werde, deshalb darf ich auch nie den Krankenflügel verlassen, während ich in der Schule bin (auch wenn ich mich daran nicht halte...). Ich muss ja versteckt bleiben. Nicht, dass mich jemand erkennt. Das könnte ja alles ruinieren, was er an Lügen um mich, Harry und meine Eltern aufgebaut hat.

Ich _kann_ Dubbles ja irgendwie leiden und ihn auch verstehen. Aber manchmal treibt er mich einfach zur Weißglut.

Auf jeden Fall habe ich Heilig Abend alleine in Hogsmeade verbracht. Nicht ganz alleine natürlich – ich habe ihn im Drei Besen verbracht, bis Minerva wieder zurück kam und mich abgeholt hat. Wir haben uns noch eine heiße Schokolade gegönnt, dann ging es ins Bett.

Ich habe am nächsten Morgen meine Geschenke aufgemacht – wieder super toll. Mit jedem Jahr werden es mehr, vor allem, da ich dieses Jahr auch was von Lee und den Zwillingen bekommen habe.

Irgendwann werde ich nicht mehr genug Geld haben, um allen, von denen ich was geschenkt bekomme, ebenfalls was zu schenken. Vor allem, da ja noch zwei Weasleys zur Schule kommen werden, mit denen ich mich garantiert ebenfalls anfreunden werde.

Den restlichen Tag von gestern habe ich mit einem Buch über die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt verbracht, das Percy mir geschenkt hat. Es ist wirklich ausführlich.

Und gleichzeitig interessant und einschläfernd.

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass so was möglich ist.

Ich bin so froh wenn die Weihnachtsferien vorbei sind!

[...]


	4. Erste Begegnung

_Erst einmal Danke an FranzG für die Review. Keine Sorge, ich höre nicht auf.  
_

_Natürlich kann es mal sein, dass ich etwas länger brauche um neue Kapitel zu posten.  
_

_Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt euch!  
_

_Liebe Grüße, Jill_

**4. Erste Begegnung**

01.01.1991

Minerva hat mich heute mit in die Schule genommen. Aber weil ja sowieso kaum Schüler da waren, durfte ich mich ausnahmsweise ein bisschen im Schloss umsehen. Ausnahmsweise. Und nur auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem sie auch war.

Also bin ich auf dem ersten Stock etwas herum gestreunt, habe in die verschiedenen Klassenzimmer geguckt, hab Poppy in ihrem Büro kurz Hallo gesagt. Und dann bin ich weiter.

Von der Marmortreppe habe ich mich natürlich fern gehalten, weil da die meisten Schüler vorbei kommen. Stattdessen habe ich mich auch mal in den zweiten Stock gewagt. Dort gibt es eine Mädchentoilette, die von niemandem benutzt wird, weil da ein Geist spukt.

Ich habe schon mit einigen Geistern geredet (die sind ziemlich neugierig und besuchen mich manchmal im Krankenflügel), aber die Maulende Myrte hatte ich noch nicht getroffen. Also habe ich sie besucht.

Das folgende habe ich mit meinem Gedächtnisschreiber notiert. (Ich muss ihn doch endlich mal ausprobieren)

EP: „Myrte? Hallo?"

MM: „Wer bist du denn?"

(_Meine Güte, die klingt ganz schön quengelig._)

EP: „Hi, ich bin Evelyn. Du kannst mich aber auch Ivy nennen."

MM: „Was willst du hier?"

_ (Besonders freundlich ist sie ja nicht gerade._ )

EP: „Ich wollte dich mal besuchen. Ich habe schon Geschichten von dir gehört und da wir uns noch nicht begegnet sind, wollte ich dich mal besuchen."

MM: „Warum willst du mich denn besuchen?"

(_Sie ist ziemlich misstrauisch. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie immer von allen gemobbt wird..._)

EP: „Warum nicht? Ich habe schon die meisten anderen Geister getroffen und habe viele Geschichten gehört. Da dachte ich halt, dass du mir vielleicht auch was erzählen willst."

(_Nervig!_)

MM: „Natürlich erzähle ich dir was von mir... Und dann machst du mich fertig. Nein danke, davon habe ich genug!"

(_Wow... Triefenden Sarkasmus hat sie drauf..._)

EP: „Pff... Dann halt nicht. Ich dachte du willst mir vielleicht erzählen, wie du gestorben bist. Schließlich konnte mir niemand – nicht einmal die anderen Geister! - Auskunft darüber geben."

MM: „Die haben mich auch nie danach gefragt. Und sie unterhalten sich überhaupt kaum mit mir... Du willst wirklich meine Geschichte hören?"

Ich nickte ganz begeistert und dann hat sie mir erzählt, wie sie getötet wurde. Ich dachte es wäre eine peinliche Geschichte (ich meine – hallo? Sie ist in einem _Klo _gestorben!). Tja, denkste.

Sie hat große gelbe Augen gesehen und dann... ist sie gestorben.

Super gruselig.

Das sollte ich Minerva erzählen. Vielleicht weiß sie ja, was das war.

Der Gedächtnisschreiber ist gar nicht so schlecht. Er schreibt nur das Gespräch und ein paar meiner Gedanken auf. Ich frage mich, wie er das macht...

Und richtig gut finde ich, dass er mich als EP bezeichnet. Vielleicht weil das im Grunde meine Gedanken sind, weiß er genau, dass ich mich selbst als Evelyn Potter ansehen.

Klasse!

08.01.1991

Gestern kamen die Schüler wieder aus den Weihnachtsferien zurück. Das heißt: die Weasleys sind wieder da! Charlie, Percy, Fred und George kamen direkt zu mir nach Hause.

Minerva meinte, ausnahmsweise kann sie es erlauben, weil sie ja sowieso schon in der Nähe von Hogsmeade waren. Sie hat sie abgeholt und mitgebracht. Ich war so glücklich und aufgeregt, dass ich Charlie direkt angesprungen habe.

Ich habe ihn dabei um geschmissen, aber er und seine Brüder haben gelacht. Selbst Percy hat sich heute amüsiert. Ich mag ihn eigentlich. Er ist halt sehr vernünftig und auch ein bisschen prüde. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass er bei _den _Brüdern genug von Streichen hat. Mir wird das zwar nie passieren, aber ich denke es tut den Weasleys mal ganz gut tun, wenn jemand vernünftig bleibt.

Auch wenn sie es nicht so sehen. Charlie ist der einzige, der mit Percy wirklich auskommt. Und ich. Mit Percy kann ich diskutieren und er erklärt mir Sachen über die Zaubererwelt und das Ministerium, die Minerva einfach nicht weiß. Er ist halt ein sehr (übertrieben) gesetzestreuer Junge. Er hat, glaube ich, einfach nur Angst. Aber ich kenne mich nicht mit dem Wesen anderer Menschen aus. Ich mache nur Vermutungen.

Aber gestern haben sich die Zwillinge zurückgehalten. Sie waren sogar _nett_ zu Percy. Sonst nehmen sie ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit auf den Arm – womit er einfach nicht zurecht kommt.

02.02.1991

Ich will alles über Harry wissen. Deshalb habe ich mich auch so gut es ging über meine Familie informiert. Über unsere Vergangenheit und Verwandtschaften, unsere Traditionen und Güter – Percy hat mir sehr dabei geholfen.

Ich hatte natürlich gehofft, auf die Leute zu stoßen, bei denen Harry lebt. Aber nichts – keine Spur. Ich habe alles überprüft, aber die Potters sind alle tot. Bis auf mich und Harry natürlich.

Es hat vor drei Generationen eine Potter in die Familie Greengrass eingeheiratet, aber ich bezweifle, dass Harry zu denen gesandt wurde.

Warum? Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem Harry ganz sicher auch nicht zu der Familie Black, Malfoy oder Nott geschickt wurde. Sie waren allesamt Slytherins.

Dumbledore tut zwar immer so, als würde er alle Häuser von Hogwarts gleich wertschätzen. Aber ich weiß, dass er Slytherins gegenüber sehr vorsichtig ist. Er verurteilt sie natürlich nicht so, wie andere es tun, aber trotzdem misstraut er ihnen.

Und natürlich ist es nicht ganz richtig, dass alle Blacks in Slytherin waren.

Es gab eine Ausnahme – Sirius Black. Er war der beste Freund meines Vaters.

Er war der Verräter.

Ich hasse den Gedanken, dass ich mit _ihm _verwandt war. Seine Urgroßtante war meine Großtante.

Er war in _Gryffindor_.

Von wegen und so, _nur _die Slytherins sind schlecht. Ich denke – und auch Dubbles, darauf wette ich – dass es eher an den Familien und der Erziehung liegt.

Auf jeden Fall konnte ich diese Familien als mögliche Adoptivfamilien für Harry ausschließen.

Wir sind über einige Ecken auch mit den Weasleys verwandt (über die Prewetts – Mrs. Weasley war eine). Ich fand es klasse herauszufinden, dass ich mit meinen Freunden sogar verwandt bin. Egal wie entfernt.

Aber die Weasleys konnte ich auch ausschließen, denn das hätte ich ja mitbekommen, wenn jemand aus deren Verwandtschaft _Harry Potter _aufgenommen hätte.

Andere Familien mit denen meine Eltern eine Verbindung hatten (freundschaftliche Bande aus der Schulzeit) waren die Longbottoms, Bones' und McKinnons.

Ich hätte am ehesten auf Longbottom getippt, weil ich durch Minerva weiß, dass Mom und Dad mit Frank und Alice Longbottom befreundet waren. Wäre da nicht diese Sache mit dem Angriff auf sie.

Der Tagesprophet hat wochenlang über das Paar berichtet und den Prozess der daraufhin den schuldigen Todessern gemacht wurde.

Eine der Hauptschuldigen ist Bellatrix Lestrange – geboren Black. Sie ist die Cousine von Sirius. Zum Glück sitzen beide in Askaban!

Frank und Alice wurden von Lestrange zum Wahnsinn gefoltert. Sie haben einen Sohn in Harrys Alter.

Bei den McKinnons kann er auch nicht sein, denn die sind alle tot.

Bones wäre vielleicht möglich, da sie sehr hoch angesehen sind. Allerdings sind von der Familie auch nur noch drei übrig. Die heutzutage bekannteste ist Amelia Bones. Sie hat eine ziemlich hohe Stellung im Ministerium.

Ich verstehe nicht, warum Dumbledore mir nicht sagt, wo Harry aufgewachsen ist! Als ob seinen Aufenthaltsort jemals verraten würde! Vor allem wüsste ich gar nicht, wem ich das sagen sollte... Ich kenne ja nur Dubbles, Poppy, Minerva und die Weasleys und Lee Jordan.

Und überhaupt habe ich doch schon vor Jahren geschworen, niemals zu verraten wer _ich _bin.

Ich hasse es, dass Dubbles mir nur so wenig vertraut...

[…]

30.06.1991

Heute war der letzte Schultag.

Heute war der Letzte Tag an Hogwarts für Charlie.

Ich hab geheult, als er sich verabschiedet hat.

Er meinte zwar, dass wir ja immer schreiben könnten, aber er hat auch erzählt, dass er eine Stelle als Drachenzähmer in Rumänien angeboten bekommen hat. Er wird wahrscheinlich dort hin gehen. Und das heißt, dass er mich nicht mal schnell besuchen kommen kann...

Charlie war mein erster Freund. (Nach Suzi natürlich, aber sie ist mehr wie Familie.)

Charlie war mein _bester _Freund!

Merlin, ich werde ihn so vermissen. Zumindest habe ich noch die anderen Weasleys. Aber trotzdem...

Als Bill die Schule verlassen hat, war ich bei weitem nicht so fertig. Ihm stand ich nie so nahe, weil er doch um einiges älter war, als ich.

Aber Charlie war immer für mich da. Er hat mir das Eingewöhnen in der Zaubererwelt erst richtig erleichtert.

Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass er weg geht.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich auch ein bisschen sauer bin. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er für mich in Hogwarts bleibt und vielleicht die Ausbildung bei Professor Kesselbrand macht. Ich weiß, dass sie ihm angeboten wurde, weil Charlie es mir erzählt hat.

Aber das war ihm anscheinend nicht aufregend genug...

Ich vermisse ihm jetzt schon...

[...]

30.08.1991

Es ist soweit. Morgen werde ich endlich Harry treffen. Oh mann, ich bin so aufgeregt.

Wird er mich mögen? Werde ich ihm nahe kommen? Werde ich ihm helfen können?

Und vor allem: Ist er glücklich?

Ich bin so hibbelig, das macht sogar Suzi verrückt. Sie meinte, ich solle mich erst einmal abregen... Sie verzieht sich die nächsten Stunden in den verbotenen Wald. Sie hat sich dort mit Helen und zwei Raben verabredet.

„Seltsame Vögel, aber ganz lustig", war ihre Beschreibung von letzteren.

Also war ich ganz alleine zu Hause und habe über Harry nachgedacht.

Ich habe mich gefragt, wie er wohl ist. Minerva hat mir ziemlich deutlich gesagt, dass ich mir keine falschen Vorstellungen machen sollte, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders.

Ich frage mich, ob er den gleichen Humor wie Dad hat oder ernster, wie Mom, ist.

Ich erinnere mich noch an einen Abend mit meiner Familie. Dad dachte, es wäre lustig, Harry auf seinen Besen zu setzen. Harry hatte schon einiges Talent auf seinem Kinder-Besen gezeigt, aber ein großer Besen war doch ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Zum Glück kam Mom rechtzeitig nach Hause und hat Dad gewaltig zusammen gestaucht.

Es ist merkwürdig. Je länger ich in Hogwarts bin, umso mehr Erinnerungen an früher kommen zurück. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich mich zwinge, nichts zu vergessen.

Und ich frage mich auch, wie er aussieht. Ich weiß, dass er dunkle Haare hat und grüne Augen. Mom hat auch immer gesagt, dass er genau wie Dad aussieht – nur mit ihren Augen.

Aber ich habe das nie gesehen. Vielleicht stimmt es ja und jetzt wo Harry älter ist, sieht man es wirklich. Oder er hat doch mehr von Mom und sieht so ähnlich aus wie ich.

Ich kann morgen einfach nicht mehr erwarten.

02.09.1991

Gestern hat Minerva mich per Portschlüssel nach London gebracht. Es ist Tradition, dass die Schüler mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts kommen. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore was dagegen, aber ich habe darauf bestanden und Minerva hat mich unterstützt. Sie meinte auch, dass es für mich einiges leichter macht, wenn ich mit meinen Freunden nach Hogwarts komme – und vielleicht auch direkt andere Erstklässler kennenlerne. Dagegen konnte auch Dumbledore nichts sagen. Er ist doch immer dafür das jeder mit jedem befreundet ist. Selbst ich.

Also bin ich am Bahnhof King's Cross in den Zug gestiegen, nur mit einem Umhang in einem Beutel, denn ich hatte Muggelkleidung an und musste mich unterwegs umziehen. Minerva hat mir auch etwas Geld gegeben, damit ich mir unterwegs eventuell etwas kaufen konnte.

Wir waren zwar rechtzeitig da, aber ich habe etwas getrödelt, als ich in den Zug gestiegen bin. Ich habe in jedes einzelne Abteil geguckt, doch Harry war noch nicht da. Ich habe mich in den Flur gestellt und gewartet. Der Zug fuhr ab und ich bin noch einmal an jedem Abteil vorbei gelaufen. Das hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis ich endlich Harry gefunden habe.

Er saß im vorletzten Abteil. Und ich hatte Glück – der neue Weasley saß ebenfalls dort und hat ihn anscheinend auch schon ausgefragt.

Es war wirklich so wie Mom gesagt hatte – er sieht genauso aus wie Dad, nur mit den Augen von Mom. Die Narbe über seiner Stirn ließen gar kein Irrtum möglich, wer er war.

Ich war total nervös, habe es mir aber nicht anmerken lassen, als ich die Tür auf gemacht hab. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass man es mir nicht angesehen hat.

EP: „Hallo! Kann ich mich zu euch setzen?"

(_Harry lächelt mich nervös an._)

HP: „Ehm... Ja, klar."

RW: „Is' ok..."

(_Ron nuschelt ganz schön. Er sieht auch irgendwie nervös aus._)

EP: „Danke! Ich bin Evelyn. Ihr könnt mich auch Ivy nennen."

HP: „Harry..."

RW: „Ivy? Bist du etwa _die _Ivy?"

EP: „Kann gut sein. Du bist Ron, richtig?"

RW: „Ja, genau!"

(_Harry sieht ziemlich verwirrt aus._)

EP: „Ich kenne seine Brüder. Ich wohne in Hogsmeade und verbringe die Tage immer in Hogwarts, weil meine Ziehmutter ist dort Professorin."

RW: „Und sie sollte eigentlich schon letztes Jahr zur Schule, hat sich aber geweigert."

(_Ron hat einen merkwürdig bewundernden Blick drauf. Irgendwie unangenehm._)

HP: „Warum hast du das denn gemacht?"

(_Harry klingt ganz schön ungläubig._)

EP: „Ich hatte einfach noch keine Lust."

(_Harry sieht mich noch ungläubiger an._)

GW: „Wusste ich doch, dass ich Ivy gesehen habe! Siehst du, Fred, ich hab' doch gesagt, sie ist da!"

(_George hat mich erschreckt, so schnell hat er die Tür aufgerissen!_)

FW: „Also, Ivy, du hast dich dieses Jahr getraut, ja?"

EP: „Ja, noch ein Jahr länger wäre peinlich... Da wäre ich ja _zwei_ Jahre älter als alle anderen!"

GW: „Hah! Siehst du?"

FW: „Ja, ja, schon gut... Wir sind dann mal wieder bei Lee. Er hat eine Tarantel dabei!"

EP: „Viel Spaß!"

FW: „Was denn, du willst nicht mit?"

EP: „Nee, grad nicht. Vielleicht guck ich später mal vorbei."

GW: „Ok, man sieht sich!"

(_Und damit sind sie auch schon wieder weg._)

RW: „Stimmt es, dass du bei Dumbledore lebst?"

EP: „Er ist mein Vormund, aber Minerva hat mich aufgezogen. Ehm... Professor McGonagall muss ich ja jetzt sagen..."

HP: „Was ist denn mit deinen Eltern?"

(_Harry schrumpft vor Verlegenheit förmlich zusammen. Er denkt anscheinend, dass er unsensibel ist._)

EP: „Oh, die sind schon lange tot. Sind im Krieg gestorben."

(_Wie gerne würde ich ihm alles über unsere Eltern erzählen!_)

HP: „Tut mir Leid..."

EP: „Oh, ist schon ok. Inzwischen habe ich mich damit abgefunden."

HP: „Ich habe auch keine Eltern mehr."

(_Er wollte mich damit wohl trösten._)

EP: „Das tut mir Leid..."

RW: „Ich habe gehört, dass du bei Muggeln lebst... Wie sind die so?"

(_Eine sehr gute Frage, Ron!_)

HP: „Grauenhaft! Naja, nicht alle. Aber meine Tante und Onkel und Cousin sind es. Ich wünschte, ich hätte drei Brüder, die Zauberer sind."

(_Dumbledore! Ich bring dich um!_)

RW: „Fünf... Ich bin der sechste, der nach Hogwarts geht..."

Ron hat dann über seine Brüder erzählt. Ich glaube er leidet ganz schön unter Druck, mit den ganzen Brüdern, die alle irgendwas besonderes erreicht haben. Er hat das Gefühl ebenso gut, oder noch besser, zu sein. Es gibt irgendein Wort, dass dieses Problem beschreibt... Es fällt mir nicht mehr ein.

Auf jeden hat er das Gefühl, sich beweisen zu müssen... Ist das nicht eigentlich ein Wesenszug der Slytherins? Egal.

Harry hat dann von seinem bisherigen Leben erzählt. Etwas was ich schon immer wissen wollte – und was mich super wütend gemacht habe. Oh, Dubbles wird noch von mir hören. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Harry bei solchen Menschen aufwachsen musste! Ich war mir sicher, dass Harry bei einer magischen Familie aufgewachsen war – den dort hätte er ja am besten beschützt werden können! Aber nein, Harry wachst bei Muggeln auf! Kann ja sein, dass er dort niemals gefunden werden könnte... Aber Leuten mit etwas Verstand hätten die Adresse herausfinden können. Denn anscheinend ist es ja Allgemeinwissen, dass Harry Potter bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist! Und da dann die Verbindung zu Mom herzustellen wäre auch nicht schwer gewesen.

Und, hallo? Harry wird dort ja wie ein Sklave behandelt! Und als _Freak_ beschimpft! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Dubbles ihn dort gelassen hat! Er muss doch wissen, wie Harry dort behandelt wird!

Das nächste Mal wenn ich ihn alleine sehe, werde ich ihm gehörig die Meinung blasen. Aber da ich Minerva ja öfter sehe, werde ich es ihr vorher sagen. Sie wird mir garantiert helfen. Auf sie kann ich mich verlassen.

Oh, aber es kam noch besser... Harry wusste _nichts _über unsere Eltern. Gar nichts. Ihm wurden nur Lügen erzählt. Und das von der _Schwester _von Mom! Wie man nur so gehässig sein kann, ist mir unverständlich!

HP: „... und bis Hagrid es mir sagte, wusste ich nicht einmal, dass ein Zauberer bin oder über meine Eltern oder Voldemort!"

(_Wie können sie nur! Oh, Dubbles wird was von mir hören!_)

HP „Was?"

(_Ron ist anscheinend mit der Angst vor diesem Namen aufgewachsen._)

RW: „Du hast den Namen von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem gesagt! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du von allen Leuten..."

EP: „Hör auf... Das ist doch albern. Dumbledore sagt immer: 'Die Angst vor dem Namen steigert nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst.' Es ist albern Voldemort

'Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer' zu nennen. Oder noch schlimmer:

'Er-Dessen-Namen-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf! Wer lässt sich so was überhaupt einfallen?"

(_Ups, ich glaube, Ron glaubt ich nenne ihn einen Schisser... Er wird ganz rot._)

EP: „Man kann natürlich nichts dafür, wenn man so aufgezogen wird..."

(_Peinlich, peinlich..._)

EP: „Ehm, Ron... Wie geht's Charlie? Hast du was von ihm gehört?"

RW: „Ja... Er ist ja jetzt in Rumänien und schickt jede Woche eine Eule... Mom hat geheult, als er weg gegangen ist. Aber ihm gefällt es anscheinend ganz gut."

EP: „Das freut mich..."

(_Ich vermisse ihn immer noch..._)

EP: „Ach und Ron... Du hast da einen Fleck auf deiner Nase."

(_Es ist witzig, wenn die Weasleys rot werden. Sie nehmen da die Farbe ihrer Haare an._)

RW: „Was glaubt ihr, in welches Haus ihr kommt?"

(_Wow, darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht..._)

EP: „Ich habe keine Ahnung... Wahrscheinlich Gryffindor, nehme ich an. Mine– ehm, Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore sind ja beide von dort."

(_Und meine Eltern auch._)

RW: „Ja, ich auch... Meine Eltern und alle meine Brüder waren dort... Ich weiß nicht, was sie sagen werden, wenn ich nicht dort hin kommen. Ich glaube, Ravenclaw wäre allzu schlecht, aber stell dir vor wenn sie mich nach Slytherin stecken!"

HP: „Das ist das Haus in dem Voldemort war?"

(_Ron sollte über seine Angst hinweg kommen... Sein Gezucke nervt._)

EP: „Es ist nicht wirklich wahr, was man über Slytherin sagt. Nicht alle Todesser waren dort."

HP: „Todesser?"

RW: „Das sind die Gefolgsleute von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem."

EP: „Ja, und es denken alle, dass alle Todesser in Slytherin waren! Es stimmt zwar, dass _viele _in Slytherin waren, aber weiß von einem Gryffindor und mindestens zwei Ravenclaws, die Todesser waren."

HP: „Wirklich wahr? Woher weißt du das?"

(_Ich wollte dich finden und bin zufälligerweise darauf gestoßen..._)

EP: „Ich habe viel gelesen."

Zum Glück hat mich die Frau mit dem Speisewagen vor weiteren Fragen gerettet. Harry hat sich von allen Süßigkeiten etwas gekauft. _Er hatte noch nie zuvor Geld um sich was zu kaufen! _Ich kann es nicht glauben. Das ist so ungerecht! Er hat sein ganzes Leben leiden und verzichten müssen. Aber zumindest solange er in Hogwarts ist, wird ihm nichts fehlen. Dafür werde ich sorgen.

Später kam auch ein Junge vorbei. Er sah ziemlich verschreckt aus, hatte aber ein freundliches, rundes Gesicht und dunkle Haare. Er hat nach einer Kröte gefragt, die ihm anscheinend abhanden gekommen ist. Ron konnte gar nicht nachvollziehen, wie jemand eine Kröte besitzen kann. Aber er hat eine Ratte, was ich ebenso wenig verstehen kann. Nun gut, er hat sie geschenkt bekommen und seine Familie hat nicht besonders viel Geld um sich ein neues Tier zu kaufen.

Ron hat versucht, seine Ratte – Krätze – gelb zu zaubern. Mit einem Spruch, den er von den Zwillingen bekommen hat. Das heißt, dass er ziemlich sicher nicht funktioniert. Aber genau in dem Moment, als Ron seinen Stab hob, betrat ein Mädchen mit außergewöhnlich buschigem Haar und zu langen Vorderzähnen unser Abteil. Sie wollte ebenfalls die Kröte des Jungen finden – Neville heißt der. Er lief ihr ziemlich eingeschüchtert hinterher.

Sie wollte ebenfalls den Zauber sehen.

Natürlich ist nichts passiert. Ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen, als ich den Spruch hörte, den sich Fred und George ausgedacht hatten.

Das Mädchen hat dann einen Wasserfall losgelassen...

HG: „... Ich bin übrigens Hermine Granger, wer seid ihr?"

(_Krass, so schnell hab ich noch nie jemanden reden gehört..._)

EP: „Evelyn. Oder auch Ivy."

RW: „Ich bin Ron Weasley."

HP: „Harry Potter."

HG: „Bist du das wirklich? Ich weiß natürlich alles über dich – Ich habe ein paar extra Bücher gekauft. Als Hintergrundlektüre. Du bist in Moderne Magische Geschichte und Der Aufstieg Und Fall Der Dunklen Künste und in Große Zauberer Geschehnisse Des Zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts.

(_Schwachsinn. Es steht nur Schwachsinn in diesen Büchern!_)

Das habe ich Hermine dann auch gesagt und es entbrannte eine lebhafte Diskussion über die Bücher und warum sie nicht stimmen können. Ich habe Hermine glaube ich etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen.

Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, war Harry wohl nicht so begeistert darüber, dass wir mehr über ihn wussten als er selbst... Aber mein Gespräch mit Hermine dürfte ihm einiges verraten haben. Natürlich nichts, was nicht Allgemeinwissen war.

Wir haben uns dann alle über die Häuser und Hogwarts unterhalten, selbst Neville hat sich getraut etwas dazu beizutragen. Er war ein Longbottom – der Sohn von Alice und Frank Longbottom.

Ich wusste ja am meisten darüber, was da so passiert und konnte den neuen Schülern einiges von der Angst nehmen.

Schließlich hat Hermine sich mit der Ermahnung verabschiedet, dass wir unsere Umhänge anziehen sollten.

Die Jungs wollten erst das Abteil verlassen, aber das habe ich ihnen schleunigst ausgeredet. Ich konnte mich ja auf der Toilette umziehen.

Als ich umgezogen wieder zurück kam, haben wir noch eine Weile geredet. Über den Einbruch in Gringotts, Quidditch (Ron ist für die Chudley Cannons... Die sind die total schlecht! Ich bin für Montrose Magpies... Die haben es einfach drauf!), die Häuser von Hogwarts, die Lehrer über die ich was wusste (im Grunde nur Minerva und das wenige, was ich von den Weasleys erfahren hatte) und über anderes Zeug.

Schließlich betrat ein blonder Junge mit sehr aristokratischen Zügen das Gesicht. Man sah an diesen Zügen und seinem Verhalten sofort, dass er ein Reinblut war.

DM: „Ist es wahr? Sie sagen im ganzen Zug, dass Harry Potter in diesem Abteil ist. Du bist es also?"

HP: „Ja."

(_Er beäugt die anderen beiden Jungen vorsichtig._)

DM: „Oh, das ist Crabbe und das ist Goyle. Und mein Name ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

(_Ich und Ron konnten uns das Kichern nicht verkneifen. Aber ich kicherte eher wegen Crabbe und Goyle..._)

DM: „Ihr denkt wohl, mein Name wäre lustig? Ich brauche gar nicht erst zu fragen wer _du _bist. Mein Vater hat mir gesagt, dass alle Weasleys rote Haare, Sommersprossen und mehr Kinder als sie sich leisten können haben. Du wirst bald herausfinden, dass manche Zaubererfamilien besser sind als andere, Potter. Du wirst nicht mit der falschen Sorte Freundschaft schließen wollen. Ich kann dir dabei helfen."

(_Arrogant... Und warum ignoriert der mich? Zum Glück springt Harry nicht auf ihn an._)

HP: „Ich denke, ich kann selbst entscheiden, wer zur falschen Sorte gehört, danke."

Das hat Malfoy beleidigt. Er ist so bleich, dass er gar nicht richtig rot werden kann, glaube ich. Er wurde also rosa und zickig. Oh, und was er danach gesagt hat, war ein Fehler.

DM: „Ich wäre vorsichtig, wenn ich du wäre, Potter. Wenn du nicht ein bisschen höflicher bist, wird es dir ergehen wie deinen Eltern. Sie wussten ebenfalls nicht, was gut für sie war. Hänge mit Gesindel wie den Weasleys und diesem Hagrid herum und es wird auf dich abreiben."

(_Wie kann er es wagen! Wie kann er wagen unsere Eltern zu erwähnen!_)

EP: „Du solltest dir genau überlegen, was du sagst."

(_Wow, ich habe es noch nie geschafft so bedrohlich zu klingen._)

DM: „Wer bist du denn?"

(_Ach jetzt nimmst du mich wahr?_)

EP: „Evelyn Nightshade. Und du solltest gehen. Du bist hier nicht erwünscht!"

(_Man sieht Malfoy förmlich an, wie er versucht sich zu erinnern, ob ich zu einer reinblütigen Familie gehöre. Nightshade ist ja offensichtlich kein Muggelname._)

HP: „Das stimmt. Verschwindet!"

(_Mein Brüderchen ist so süß! Eindeutig ein Gryffindor._)

DM: „Aber wir wollen noch gar nicht gehen, nicht wahr, Jungs? Wir haben unser Essen bereits aufgegessen und ihr scheint noch was übrig zu haben."

Einer der „Leibwächter" wollte sich was von unseren (ähm, Harrys) Süßigkeiten nehmen, doch hielt er inne und starrte fast ängstlich aus dem Fenster. Ich folgte seinem Blick. Da flog Suzi neben unserem Fenster her! Ich habe ganz schnell das Fenster aufgemacht und sie reingelassen.

EP: „Suzi! Was tust du denn hier?"

S: „Mir war langweilig."

EP: „Und wie hast du mich gefunden?"

S: „Was für eine Frage. So wie immer... Alles klar hier?"

EP: „Oh, ja... Die Jungs hier wollten gerade gehen."

(_Alle starren verwirrt von mir zu Suzi. Ach ja... Zauberer können ja nicht mit Krähen sprechen..._)

DM: „Wir wollten gar nicht gehen!"

(_Oh, ich glaube das fiese Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht ist ein bisschen angsteinflößend..._)

EP: „Oh, ich glaube, Suzi hier würde gerne nachhelfen."

S: „Hehe, oh ja, immer gern. Glaubst du, sie brauchen ihre Augen noch?"

(_Schräg. Sie meint es ernst und für mich ist es ganz normal..._)

EP: „Hmm... Ihre Augen? Ach was. Auf die können sie verzichten."

Das hat die drei unerwünschten Gäste ziemlich schnell vertrieben. Ich glaube, Suzi hat mich nicht unbedingt positiv beeinflusst. Minerva hatte mal erwähnt, dass ich einen ziemlich schwarzen Humor habe. Ich habe mir darüber nie den Kopf zerbrochen. Aber der etwas verängstigte Blick von Harry hat mich nachdenklich gemacht...

HP: „Meintest du das ernst?"

(_Ich glaube, Harry hat Angst vor mir._)

EP: „Das mit den Augen? Quatsch, so was würde ich nicht zulassen. Suzi hätte ihnen nur ein bisschen das Gesicht verkratzt. Nichts schlimmes."

S: „Lügnerin."

RW: „Kannst du mit ihr reden?"

EP: „Hmm? Oh, ja, ja das kann ich. Frag mich nicht wie. Minerva... Argh, ich meine Professor McGonagall meinte, dass wir irgendwie eine magische Verbindung haben."

RW: „Davon hab' ich noch nie gehört."

HP: „Ich kann mit Schlangen reden."

(_Mist. Scheiße. Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Oh oh, Ron hat Vorurteile..._)

EP: „Ron! Wage ja nicht, vorschnell zu urteilen!"

HP: „Was? Was ist los?"

RW: „Harry... Leute die mit Schlangen reden können sind eigentlich immer dunkle Magier!"

EP: „Hör auf! Das ist nicht wahr! Das erzählt man sich nur, weil es zwei oder drei Dunkle Magier gab, die Parsel gesprochen haben! Daraufhin hat sich dieses Vorurteil entwickelt und alle anderen haben sich versteckt. Man ist nicht böse, nur weil man ein Parselmund ist!"

RW: „Ja... Aber trotzdem solltest du nicht verkünden, dass du ein Parselmund bist."

HP: „Das wusste ich nicht... Tut mir Leid..."

EP: „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Aber Ron hat recht. Die meisten Zauberer werden es nicht verstehen. Aber ich kann dir ganz sicher sagen, dass Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore dich nicht verurteilen werden."

HP: „Ok... Ich werde es mir merken."

Harry sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. Wenn ich es richtig sehe, will Harry einfach nur normal sein. Aber die Vorstellung, dass in noch einem Punkt mehr anders ist, als alle anderen, gefällt ihm überhaupt nicht.

Zum Glück hat Ron versucht, Harry abzulenken. Er hat ihm von den Malfoys erzählt. Was er erzählt hat, konnte ich sogar bestätigen. Der Tagesprophet hat massig Artikel über die Prozesse der Todesser gebracht.

Da kam dann auch Hermine rein und wollte wissen, was passiert ist. Sie erinnert mich irgendwie an Percy. Sie ist auch ganz versessen auf das Einhalten von Regeln. Aber ich glaube, ich werde mit ihr zurecht kommen. Auch wenn sie ein bisschen herrisch ist. Aber mit Percy und seiner manchmal hochnäsigen Art bin ich an so was gewohnt.

HG: „Was macht denn die Krähe hier?"

EP: „Das ist Suzi."

HG: „Ist sie so wie die Eulen?"

EP: „Du meinst, ob sie meine Post überbringt? Ich glaube, wenn ich sie ganz nett bitte, würde sie so was vielleicht machen..."

S: „Denkst du!"

EP: „Oder auch nicht... Sie ist mehr meine Freundin."

RW: „Sie kann mit ihr sprechen."

HG: „Das geht doch gar nicht!"

EP: „Warum denn nicht? Es gibt Zauberer, die mit Schlangen reden können, warum kann ich dann nicht auch mit einer Krähe sprechen?"

(_Ups. Harry ist direkt zusammen gezuckt. Zum Glück hat Hermine nichts bemerkt._)

EP: „Aber ich kann nicht mit anderen Vögeln oder überhaupt Tieren sprechen, das habe ich schon ausprobiert. Aber ich habe auch noch keine anderen Aaskrähen getroffen. Obwohl ich glaube – und Professor McGonagall auch – dass ich mit Suzi irgendwie verbunden bin, dass ich sie verstehen kann."

HG: „Seit wann bist du denn schon mit Suzi verbunden?"

(_Hermine würde wahrscheinlich gut in Ravenclaw rein passen. Obwohl sie ja lieber nach Gryffindor will. Aber neugierig genug ist sie auf jeden Fall._)

EP: „Seit ich... drei bin."

(_Ach, verdammt... Mit Harry in meiner Nähe tut es noch mehr weh, an meine Eltern zu denken._)

HG: „Also seit acht Jahren?"

EP: „Eher zehn. Ich bin ein bisschen älter, als ihr es seid."

Ich habe es Ron dann überlassen, meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Danach ist Hermine dann gegangen – sie war ziemlich entsetzt über meine Aktion. Sie wird darüber hinweg kommen. Percy hat es ja auch akzeptiert.

Den Rest der Fahrt haben wir größtenteils schweigend verbracht. Ab und zu haben wir noch über Kleinigkeiten geredet, bis es schließlich draußen dunkel wurde. Suzi hat gemeint, dass wir nicht mehr lange bräuchten. Tatsächlich wurde zehn Minuten später der Zug langsamer und wir trafen in Hogsmeade ein. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich am Bahnhof war. Sonst durfte ich ja kaum irgendwo hin. Schon gar nicht alleine und noch weniger außerhalb der schützenden Barrieren um Hogsmeade und Hogwarts.

Rubeus Hagrid hat die Erstklässler in Empfang genommen und uns alle in Booten über den See gebracht. Aus dieser Sicht war das Schloss noch beeindruckender als sonst. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund ist, weshalb die Erstklässler so das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gebracht werden. Das und damit sie etwas später eintreffen.

Die Einführungszeremonie war wirklich beeindruckend. Das Lied vom Hut fand ich lustig – auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass er ein ganzes Jahr braucht, um es zu dichten.

Hermine wurde erstaunlicherweise eine Gryffindor. Genau wie ich.

H: „Na hallo! Treffe ich dich endlich, Evelyn Potter. Oder wie du dich ja jetzt nennst – Evelyn Nightshade."

EP: „Hallo Hut. Du kannst mich auch Ivy nennen."

H: „So, wo stecken wir dich hin? Hmm... Sehr loyal, sehr stur und du fürchtest dich auch nicht, deine Hände schmutzig zu machen..."

EP: „Nee, Hufflepuff ist nichts für mich..."

H: „Gut, gut. Wie wäre es mit Ravenclaw? Du hast einen großen Drang, alles zu wissen..."

EP: „Nein. Nein, nach Ravenclaw will ich nicht. Ich glaube ich würde da mit den Leuten nicht zurecht kommen..."

H: „Das kann gut sein. Dann Slytherin? Du hast genug Wesenszüge von denen. Sehr listig und ambitioniert. Schreckst nicht davor zurück, etwas hinterrücks zu tun."

EP: „... Warum schlägst du mir das eigentlich vor, anstatt mich einfach irgendwo reinzustecken?"

H: „Hehehe, ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie du reagierst. Also nicht Slytherin, nein?"

EP: „Wirklich dagegen hätte _ich _nichts, aber Minerva wäre vielleicht nicht so begeistert..."

H: „Oh... Jajaja, das geht natürlich nicht. Also dann... GRYFFINDOR!"

EP: „Geht doch..."

Tja, und so wurde ich eine Gryffindor. Minerva und Dubbles waren begeistert, ebenso die Weasleys, die mich begeistert begrüßt habe.

Neville Longbottom und Harry kamen ebenfalls nach Gryffindor! Was für ein Glück! Die Zwillinge sind ausgerastet, so begeistert waren die. Haben immer gerufen „Wir haben Potter, wir haben Potter!"

Harry war die ganze Aufregung um seine Person unangenehm.

Leider konnte ich dagegen nichts tun.

Der Abend verlief sonst ganz angenehm und entspannt. Ich saß zwischen Neville und Hermine und gegenüber von Harry und Ron. Der Aufstand, den die Zwillinge wegen mir veranstaltet haben, hat dafür gesorgt, dass so ziemlich jeder Schüler jetzt weiß, dass ich ein Jahr später erst zur Schule gekommen bin. Und dass ich schon seit fast fünf Jahren in der Schule herum geistere. Mir war überhaupt nicht bewusst, wie viele Schüler mich schon gesehen haben und nichts über mich wussten. Anscheinend haben sich die Weasleys einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Gerüchte über mich zu verbreiten, die sehr abenteuerlich sind.

GW: „Ich weiß noch, eine aus Ravenclaw hat mal erzählt, dass sie ein 'Geistermädchen' gesehen hat.

FW: „Oh ja! Sie dachte, nur sie könnte dich sehen, weil Madam Pomfrey dich ja nie mit einem Blick würdigt, egal was für Faxen du machst."

EP: „Im Ernst? Wow. Und ich dachte ihr hättet alles über mich herum erzählt!"

GW: „Oh, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy..."

FW: „Wie kannst du uns so etwas..."

GW: „... nur vorwerfen? So etwas..."

FW: „... würden wir doch nie tun!"

EP: „Tut mir Leid!"

Als ich endlich in mein neues Bett im Gryffindorturm gefallen bin, war ich so erledigt und voll, dass ich sofort eingeschlafen bin.

Ich teile mir einen Schlafsaal mit den anderen Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang – Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil und Hermine Granger. Lavender und Parvati sind so richtige Mädchen-Mädchen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich besonders dick mit ihnen anfreunden werde. Ich hatte einfach zu viel mit Erwachsenen und Jungs zu tun. Ich kann nichts mit Schminke anfangen und denke auch nicht _so _an Jungs. Igitt!

Die Nacht habe ich zwar tief geschlafen, aber nur relativ kurz. Deshalb habe ich auch schon jetzt diesen Eintrag geschrieben. Ich will darauf warten, dass Hermine aufwacht. Sie war nach der Aufregung gestern anscheinend auch ziemlich fertig.


	5. Freundschaft

_Tut mir so Leid, dass ich erst jetzt wieder update! Ich hatte viel zu tun und hab mich bei dem Kapitel auch etwas schwer getan... _

_Es tut mir Leid, wenn sich das hier ein bisschen schwer liest. Und wenn ein paar Fehler drin sind._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem._

_Ich versuche das nächste Kapitel so schnell wie möglich hoch zu laden!_

_Und ich würde mich auch über Reviews freuen!_

_Danke und viel Spaß,_

_Jill._

**5. Freundschaft**

03.09.1991

Gestern war der erste Schultag. Ich war eigentlich ganz gespannt darauf. Jahrelang habe ich immer nur Geschichten gehört, aber nie ein Klassenzimmer von innen gesehen – abgesehen natürlich von den paar Mal, in denen ich mich in ein leeres Zimmer geschlichen habe.

Aber das Getuschel der anderen Schüler über Harry war echt nervig. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum sie so ein Theater um ihn machen. Ich weiß, dass er den tödlichsten Fluch überhaupt überlebt hat – etwas das anscheinend nie jemand zuvor geschafft hat. Und dabei wurde auch noch ein dunkler Zauberer vernichtet. Klar bewundernswert – nur will Harry die Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht!

Und das Schlimmste an allem? Niemand ehrt meine Mom für das, was sie getan hat! Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie irgendein magisches Ritual gewirkt hat, das Harry beschützt hat. Sie ist für ihn gestorben! Sie hätte sich retten können, aber nur durch sie hat Harry (und ich auch) überlebt. Aber das interessiert niemanden. Immer ist es Harry, der Junge der überlebte. Bah, widerlich!

Wie auch immer... Ich hielt nicht lange durch. Kurz nach dem Frühstück ist mir der Geduldsfaden gerissen und ich habe zwei zu laut schnatternde Mädchen angeschnauzt. Harry ist erschrocken zusammengezuckt. Ich glaube, er kommt mit meinem Temperament nicht besonders gut zurecht. Er sieht mich immer so vorsichtig, fast ängstlich an, wenn ich einen Ausbruch habe.

Die Unterrichtsstunden waren auch nicht schlecht. Gestern hatten wir zuerst Zauberkunst Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und danach Kräuterkunde. Zwar war Professor Flitwick für meinen Geschmack etwas _zu _aufgeregt über die Anwesenheit von Harry Potter, aber sonst ist er ein ganz guter Lehrer. Sein Unterricht ist eigentlich ganz witzig. Er schafft es wirklich, den theoretischen Teil interessant zu gestalten!

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (kurz: VegeduKü) war... enttäuschend. Irgendetwas gefällt mir an Professor Quirrell einfach nicht. Er ist einfach irgendwie... schwach. Er stottert und erzählt uns nur das, was in den Büchern steht. Öde. Keine Zauber oder Flüche. Und sein Stottern! Man versteht echt höchstens die Hälfte von dem, was er erzählt.

In Kräuterkunde machen wir nicht mehr, als uns um Pflanzen zu kümmern. Natürlich erzählt Professor Sprout auch von den besonderen Eigenschaften der Pflanzen, aber ich bin wohl nicht wirklich der Gartentyp. Das ist mir zu langweilig. Aber zumindest können wir uns während Kräuterkunde unterhalten, solange Professor Sprout nicht gerade spricht. Sie ist eine ganz angenehme Person – immer fröhlich und freundlich und zu allen gleich und gerecht.

Heute hatten wir in der dritten Stunde Verwandlung. Minerva hat uns zuerst einmal die Hälfte der Stunde Theorie aufschreiben lassen. Zum Glück war das nichts neues für mich. Sie hat mich schon früh in die Theorie eingewiesen. Nur meinen Zauberstab durfte ich bisher nicht benutzen. Und ausnahmsweise hatte ich mich daran auch gehalten – außer Charlie oder Bill haben mich beaufsichtigt, wenn ich geübt habe. Ich habe, glaube ich, ein Talent für Verwandlung – ich habe es bis zum Ende der Stunde geschafft, das Streichholz fast perfekt in eine Nadel zu verwandeln – sie ist dann zwar spontan in Flammen aufgegangen, aber das ist nicht so wichtig.

In der Hinsicht komme ich ganz nach Dad – laut Minerva. Deshalb war der Unterricht ganz gut. Vor allem, da Hermine unbedingt besser sein wollte wie ich. Aber ihr Streichholz wurde nur so ein bisschen silbrig und etwas spitzer.

Das einzig Blöde war, dass Minerva mir jedes Mal fünf Punkte abgezogen hat, wenn ich sie im Unterricht oder allgemein vor Schülern nicht mit Professor McGonagall angeredet habe. So hab ich bis heute zwanzig Punkte verloren... Aber die habe ich wieder rein geholt, indem ich ein paar richtige Antworten gegeben habe... Inzwischen steht es 22 zu 27 richtige Antworten für mich gegen Hermine.

Ich treffe mich gleich zum Tee mit Minerva. Dann hab ich endlich Gelegenheit, ihr alles über Harry zu erzählen, das ich herausgefunden habe.

Dubbles kann was erleben.

04.09.1991

Minerva war entsetzt über das, was ich ihr erzählt habe! Sie hat mir zugestimmt, dass man Harry bei solchen Monstern nicht lassen kann und hat mit Dubbles geredet. Leider war ich nicht dabei, als sie ihm die Leviten gelesen hat. Und ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit zu hören, was Dumbledore gesagt hat.

Heute hatten wir Geschichte der Magie. Grauenhaft. Wir haben einen Geist als Lehrer! Klar, die Weasleys haben mich darauf vorbereitet, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben. Der Unterricht bei Professor Binns war wirklich so einschläfernd wie alle immer behauptet haben.

Hermine war wirklich die Einzige, die die ganze Zeit Notizen gemacht hat. Ich bin immer wieder zwischendurch aufgewacht und habe mir ein paar Namen notiert, die wichtig klangen. Aber ehrlich gesagt ist es mir total egal, wenn ich in dem Fach durchfalle. Es ist unwichtig. Alles wichtige über die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt weiß ich. Goblinaufstände interessieren mich wirklich überhaupt nicht.

Zauberkunst war witzig. Professor Flitwick hat uns beigebracht, verschiedenfarbige Funken zu sprühen. Ich habe es geschafft, eine rote Fontäne eine ganze Minute lang aufrecht zu erhalten. Hermine hat zehn Sekunden vor mir aufgegeben. Harry hat es fast genauso lang ausgehalten. Neville hat es bei weitem nicht so lange geschafft und seine Funken waren auch irgendwie schwach. Ich glaube nicht, dass er weniger Magie hat, wie wir anderen (was er aber anscheinend glaubt). Wahrscheinlich hat er nur zu wenig Selbstbewusst sein. Oder sein Zauberstab passt nicht so gut zu ihm – genau wie bei Ron. Obwohl das ziemlich bescheuert wäre, weil die Longbottoms mehr als genug Geld haben, um sich so was läppisches wie einen gescheiten Zauberstab zu leisten.

Ich muss Minerva mal dazu befragen.

In Verwandlung haben wir weiter mit Streichhölzern gearbeitet. Ich habe versucht, mein Streichholz schneller zu verwandeln, möglichst ohne dass es in Flammen auf geht. Am Ende der Stunde habe ich es in drei Minuten geschafft, es sogar wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Aber Hermine hat aufgeholt. Sie hat nur ein paar Minuten länger gebraucht. Aber ich glaube sie hat gestern auch den ganzen Tag geübt... Ich habe stattdessen Zauberkunst-Hausaufgaben gemacht, die auf heute auf waren.

Heute Nacht haben wir Astronomie. Das Problem ist, dass wir morgen früh trotzdem aufstehen müssen, sonst bekommen wir kein Frühstück. Und die erste Stunde haben wir auch direkt wieder Zauberkunst.

Das heißt es wird ein anstrengender Tag...

05.09.1991

Ich bin so müde!

Gestern nach Astronomie wollte ich einfach nur noch schlafen, hab mich dann aber von Fred ablenken lassen. Er hatte heute Zaubertränke und seiner ist... interessant geworden. Eigentlich sollte es ja Haarsträubetrank werden... Aber statt die Haare einfach aufzustellen, wurden sie fast lebendig. Er wollte unbedingt, dass ich ihn ausprobiere, weil ich ja ziemlich lange Haare habe... Der Trank hat fast eine Stunde gewirkt und ich konnte es einfach nicht abstellen! Die ganze Zeit sind meine Haare um mich herum getanzt und haben die Tiere, die herumgeschlichen sind, geärgert. Die Katze von einer Siebtklässlerin hat sich sogar so schlimm in meinen Haaren verheddert, dass sie kaum wieder raus kam. Wir haben sie zu dritt befreit (obwohl ich keine große Hilfe war...).

Auf jeden Fall bin ich erst gegen zwei ins Bett und Hermine hat mich schon um sieben wieder aufgeweckt! Verrücktes Huhn!

Und Quirrell geht mir mit jedem Tag mehr auf den Geist! Wie kann Dubbles einen wie ihn nur unterrichten lassen? Ich hab schon gehört wie sich die aus dem fünften und siebten Jahr beschwert haben, dass sie so ihre Prüfung garantiert nicht schaffen werden.

Nach dem Unterricht habe ich mich kurz mit Minerva unterhalten. Ich wollte wissen, was Dubbles wegen Harry unternehmen wird. Aber sie hat mich vertröstet und gemeint, das sollte ich ihn am Sonntag selbst fragen. Besonders glücklich hat sie dabei nicht ausgesehen.

Eher stinksauer...

06.091991

Zaubertränke... Ich dachte ja, es könnte mir gefallen, egal was alle über Snape sagen... Aber ich habe mich geirrt.

Snape ist grauenhaft. Er hat sich sofort Harry herausgepickt und hat ihn schlecht gemacht. Ich wäre bereits bei der zweiten (super unfairen!) Frage explodiert – aber Harry hat nur erstaunlich höflich (wenn auch eingeschüchtert) auf Hermine gewiesen, die die Antworten natürlich kannte.

Ich hatte mich bei der ersten Frage auch noch gemeldet, hab es aber ganz schnell gelassen. War doch klar, dass Snape sich ganz auf Harry konzentriert.

Ich hab mich bei Minerva erkundigt (oder vielmehr – beschwert) und dabei erfahren, dass es wahrscheinlich etwas mit der Feindschaft zwischen Snape und meinem Dad zu tun hat. (Ich musste – mal wieder – schwören, niemandem davon zu erzählen...)

Wie kindisch ist das denn! Snape hackt auf dem Sohn rum, nur weil er den Vater nicht leiden konnte? Ich glaubs einfach nicht! Das ist doch so bescheuert! Und ich kann Harry nicht mal sagen, warum Snape ihn hasst.

Harry macht sich darüber voll den Kopf. Er versteht – verständlicherweise – nicht, warum Snape so auf ihm rumhackt.

Das ist so gemein!

Nach Zaubertränke hatten wir noch eine Stunde Kräuterkunde. Nach dem Mittagessen sind wir dann Hagrid besuchen gegangen. Es war merkwürdig. Er hat sofort Mom in mir erkannt. Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war er es, der Harry zu den Dursleys gebracht hat. Er muss also gewusst haben, dass ich noch lebe. Hagrid hat mir immer wieder merkwürdige Blicke zugeworfen.

Aber der Nachmittag bei ihm war trotzdem ganz nett.

Bis Harry diesen Zeitungsartikel gesehen hat, in dem über einen Einbruch bei _Gringotts (_der sicherste Ort der Zaubererwelt!_) _berichtet wurde. Der Einbrecher wurde weder gefasst noch hat er was erbeutet. Das Verlies, in das er eingebrochen ist, wurde am selben Tag (am 31. Juli) geleert.

Harry war mit Hagrid an seinem Geburtstag dort. Hagrid hat etwas aus einem Hochsicherheitsverlies geholt und nach Hogwarts (laut Hagrid, der sicherste Ort überhaupt) gebracht.

Nicht schwer, die Verbindung zu sehen.

Hagrid kann keine Geheimnisse behalten und lügen kann er noch weniger. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Dubbles ihm so einen wichtigen Auftrag gegeben hat, wenn sogar Harry und Ron die Verbindung sehen.

Aber sonst war der Nachmittag ganz nett. Wir haben ziemlich lange über Charlie und magische Geschöpfe geredet.

07.09.1991

Ich wurde heute von den Zwillingen überrascht.

Als ich heute morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen bin, war niemand da! Und das obwohl es gerade mal halb acht war! An einem Samstag! Ich bin dann zum Frühstück runter und wurde fast umgeworfen, so laut haben die Gryffindors 'Happy Birthday' für mich gesungen!

Und das haben nur Fred und George und Percy organisiert! Keine Ahnung wie sie das geschafft haben...

Die Zwillinge haben mir gestanden, dass sie das schon lange tun wollten.

Ich habe natürlich wieder von den üblichen Leuten Geschenke bekommen, aber diesmal noch massig Glückwünsche von allen anderen.

Harry war so süß! Er war total nervös, weil er kein Geschenk für mich hatte und er hat sich ganz oft entschuldigt! Dabei hat keiner meiner Klassenkameraden ein Geschenk für mich.

Mir war das auch egal. Später wird im Gemeinschaftsraum noch gefeiert. Fred und George haben die Hauselfen mal wieder angehauen und für Essen und Getränke gesorgt.

Ich hoffe nur, sie kommen nicht auf die Idee, den Raum auch noch zu schmücken...

08.09.1991

Die Party gestern war klasse. Und natürlich haben die Zwillinge den Raum geschmückt und an alle Partyhüte verteilt. So viel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr... Eigentlich seit Charlie von der Schule weg ist.

Aber dann bin ich heute zu Dumbledore gegangen. Er hat mich zum Tee eingeladen, weil er hören wollte, wie mir die erste Woche gefallen hat...

Ich habe ihm den Gefallen getan und ihm erzählt was ich denke (besonders über Snape und Quirrell). Doch nicht sehr lange, dann habe ich das Gespräch auf das gelenkt, was mich wirklich interessiert.

EP: „Was werden Sie wegen Harry machen? Sie holen ihn doch dort weg, oder?"

AD: „So einfach geht das nicht."

(_Er will mir doch nicht etwa ausweichen?_)

EP: „Was soll das heißen?!"

AD: „Es hat einen Grund, warum er bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel aufwächst. Ich kann ihn dort nicht einfach weg holen."

EP: „Was für ein Grund rechtfertigt, das Glück von Harry aufs Spiel zu setzen?"

(_Warum denkt er immer so lang? Glaubt er, er kann mir nicht vertrauen oder was?_)

AD: „Ich habe ihn zur Familie Dursley gegeben, weil er dort am Sichersten ist."

EP: „Am Sichersten? ER WIRD WIE EIN SKLAVE BEHANDELT! ER IST UNGLÜCKLICH UND WÜNSCHT SICH NICHTS SEHNLICHER ALS VON DORT WEG ZU KOMMEN! ER HAT MIR GESAGT, DASS ER FÜR SEINE MAGIE BESTRAFT WIRD!"

(_Verdammt... Ganz ruhig, Ivy, gaaanz ruhig..._)

EP: „Er ist erst elf. Er ist ein Kind. Er will nichts lieber als eine Familie... Er lebt bei der Schwester unserer Mutter und weiß _nichts _über unsere Eltern. Sie ist eine verbitterte Frau, die ihren Frust an ihrem unschuldigen Neffen auslässt! Das ist nicht fair!"

(_Warum muss Dubbles mich immer so ansehen? So... so... _verständnisvoll_! Er hat doch keine Ahnung!_)

AD: „Es tut mir Leid. Er muss dort bis zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag bleiben."

EP: „Aber-!"

AD: „Aber ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um es ihm leichter zu machen!"

(_Mist... Ok... Vielleicht reicht das ja. Nur noch sechs Jahre, dann kann er dort weg._)

EP: „Na gut..."

AD: „Schön... Was hast du da über Professor Quirrell erzählt?"

Unglaublich oder? Ich hoffe so, dass Dubbles wirklich was bewirken kann... Wenn nicht, dann kann er was erleben!

[...]

12.09.1991

Heute hatten wir die erste Flugstunde. Darauf hab ich mich schon gefreut. Ich weiß, dass Dad ein begeisterter Flieger und Quidditch-Spieler war.

Leider habe ich sein Talent nicht geerbt – das hat Harry anscheinend komplett ab bekommen.

Aber ich gönne es ihm. Er sah so glücklich auf dem Besen aus.

Aber ich könnte Draco Malfoy erwürgen. Er ist so eine Ratte.

Neville war so nervös, dass er vom Besen gefallen ist. Dabei hat er sein Erinnermich verloren, dass seine Großmutter ihm heute geschenkt hat. Als Madam Hooch Neville in den Krankenflügel gebracht hat, hat Malfoy sich auf das Ding gestürzt. Er meinte natürlich, dass er Neville schlecht machen müsste.

Und als Harry dazwischen gegangen ist und das Teil zurückgefordert hat, hat Malfoy ihn geärgert.

Dass Harry darauf angesprungen ist, war natürlich nicht unbedingt das Klügste... Vor allem, da ihm dabei weiß Merlin was passieren konnte! Das war sein erstes Mal auf dem Besen! Und Minerva belohnt ihn auch noch dafür! Obwohl Madam Hooch ausdrücklich gesagt hat, dass wir _nicht _auf den Besen steigen dürfen!

Warum muss Minerva nur so ein Quidditch-Freak sein?

Aber andererseits – Harry sieht schon so aus, als könnte er die eine oder andere Anerkennung brauchen... Und er sah einfach nur glücklich auf dem Besen aus...

Verdammt... Wenn er auch nur einmal von dem Besen fallen sollte, wird Minerva was von mir hören!

13.09.1991

Gestern Nacht war... grauenhaft.

Beim Abendessen gestern kam Malfoy an und hat Harry provoziert und herausgefordert. Zu einem Duell. Das sind _Erstklässler_! Was glauben die, was sie sich antun könnten? Es war doch klar, dass es eine Falle war! Aber Harry ist natürlich darauf hereingefallen. Er hasst diesen Jungen. Kann ich ja nachfühlen, aber trotzdem...

Ich war aber nicht beim Abendessen, deshalb habe ich es erst später gehört.

Ich war bei Neville im Krankenflügel. Er hat mir Leid getan und ich dachte, ich könnte ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Er hat bisher noch keine Freunde gefunden. Erstaunlicherweise konnte ich mich sehr gut mit ihm unterhalten. Ich habe mich kurz vor der Sperrstunde verabschiedet, um mir noch schnell was zu essen aus der Küche zu holen.

Ich bin dann ins Bett, wurde aber von Hermine wieder aufgeweckt. Sie hat sich gegen elf in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen. Ich dachte, dass es ihr vielleicht nicht gut ging oder so, deshalb bin ich ihr gefolgt. Sie hat mir dann erzählt, was Harry und Ron vor hatten.

Wir haben auf die beiden Jungs gewartet. Das Gespräch mit ihnen lief nicht so, wie ich gedacht hätte. Sie haben uns ignoriert und sind einfach raus gegangen.

Hermine und ich sind ihnen gefolgt. Hermine, weil sie noch ihre Meinung los werden wollte, und ich, weil ich ihnen helfen wollte. Ich kannte mich im Schloss eindeutig besser aus, als die drei zusammen. Und von Filch erwischt zu werden ist wirklich nicht... angenehm.

Die Fette Dame war leider nicht im Porträt, deshalb waren wir alle ausgesperrt, ob wir wollten oder nicht. Ein paar Schritte weiter haben wir dann auch noch Neville gefunden. Poppy hat ihn vorzeitig entlassen und er hat das Passwort vergessen.

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass der Wesenszug der Gryffindors eher Stolz als Mut sein sollte... Zu stolz um Hilfe anzunehmen, zu stolz um Hilfe zu erbitten...

Auf jeden Fall sind wir in das Pokalzimmer gegangen, wo aber Filch schon am herumschnüffeln war – beziehungsweise, Mrs. Norris.

Wir sind ganz schnell wieder verschwunden. Zum Glück ohne dass er gemerkt hat, dass wir überhaupt da waren. Ich konnte Neville gerade noch so davon abhalten, in eine Rüstung zu stürzen. Und durch die ganzen Geheimgänge, die mir Fred und Georg gezeigt haben, entgingen wir den meisten Lehrern. Nur Snape hätte uns fast erwischt, aber wir konnten gerade noch in einen Gang hinter einem Wandbehang verschwinden.

Danach hatte ich Streit mit Harry und Ron. Ich war ziemlich sauer, dass er sich auf so einen Blödsinn eingelassen hat – und das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Hermine konnte mir nur zustimmen. Neville hat sich da raus gehalten und ist einfach ins Bett gegangen...

Harry hat mich heute den ganzen Tag ignoriert. Und wenn er mich angeguckt hat, dann hat er mir einen bösen Blick zugeworfen.

So wollte ich das nicht! Ich will keinen Streit mit ihm haben! Ich will doch nur, dass er etwas vorsichtiger ist!

[...]

31.10.1991

Ein Scheißtag.

Zauberkunst hat ganz gut angefangen. Ich hatte Neville als Partner. Auch wenn er Probleme mit seinen Zaubern hat und immer wieder etwas schief geht, ist er ein guter Partner. Ich mach in letzter Zeit viel mehr mit ihm. Hermine und ich geben ihm Nachhilfe in den Fächern, in denen er die meisten Probleme hat (was alles außer Kräuterkunde wäre) und wir sind jetzt ziemlich gute Freunde. Er ist super sensibel. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum das niemand sonst sieht. Alle sehen immer nur den Tollpatsch in ihm und haben Angst, einen seiner Fehlschläge ab zu bekommen.

In Zaubertränke helfe ich ihm so gut ich kann und seit Anfang vom Schuljahr hat er nur noch drei Kessel geschmolzen (und das auch nur weil Snape so ein Arsch ist und mir verboten hat, ihm zu helfen).

Ron hat es dann aber versaut. Er musste mal wieder sprechen, bevor er nachgedacht hat. Es ist kein Wunder, dass Hermine gerade heulend im Klo sitzt. Niemand hört gern, dass er „ein Albtraum" ist. Er ist einfach nur ein Idiot. Das Problem ist – das liegt in der Familie... Charlie war früher auch so.

Sobald der Unterricht vorbei war, bin ich sofort zu Hermine gegangen. Sie hat die Stunden geschwänzt! Da war sofort klar, dass es ihr mies geht.

Das Problem ist – mir geht es auch nicht besser... Ich musste heute den ganzen Tag an Mom und Dad denken. Und ich verstehe nicht, warum Harry so gut drauf ist! Heute ist der Todestag seiner Eltern! Wie kann er da Spaß haben? Nachdem ich Hermine nicht aufmuntern konnte, blieb ich einfach auch in dem Mädchenklo. Ich ertrage es heute nicht, Harrys Gesicht zu sehen. Ich glaube, wenn ich ihn jetzt sehen würde, würde ich anfangen zu heulen. Oder vielmehr nicht aufhören können. Hermine hat mich angesteckt...

Ach, Scheiß drauf... Heulend im Klo zu sitzen ist doch bescheuert! Wir sollten

EIN TROLL! Was für ein Scheißtag! Ich sitze heulend in einem Mädchenklo, zusammen mit Hermine und da platzt plötzlich ein Troll rein!

Und dann müssen wir auch noch von Harry und Ron gerettet werden.

Ich habe gerade versucht, Hermine aus der Kabine heraus zu locken, da platzt dieses stinkende, hässliche Monstrum in die Mädchentoilette! Ich hätte vielleicht um den Troll herum rennen und entkommen können – aber Hermine war vor Angst wie versteinert. Da stürmten Harry und Ron herein und lenkten das Vieh ab. Ich habe Hermine hinter mir her zerren können. Die Keule vom Troll hat uns mehrere Male nur knapp verfehlt, aber wir hatten echt unverschämtes Glück. Ich habe auch einige Funken versprüht, die den Troll verwirrt und abgelenkt haben – ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er überhaupt nichts mehr gesehen hat.

Auf jeden Fall sind wir aus dem Klo entkommen, ohne dass jemand verletzt wurde. Bis auf ein paar kleine Schnitte von herum fliegendem Porzellan, aber das war mit ein bisschen Salbe von Poppy schnell geheilt.

Kaum waren wir aus der Tür raus, kamen auch schon Minerva und Professor Flitwick angerannt, gefolgt von Professor Sprout und Dumbledore. Neville hat bemerkt, dass ich nicht beim Abendessen war, und hat die Lehrer verständigt. Zumindest ein Gryffindor, der auch seinen Kopf benutzen kann (abgesehen von Hermine und mir natürlich).

Damit die Jungs nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen, haben Hermine und ich nicht erzählt, dass wir eigentlich wegen Ron auf dem Klo, statt in der Großen Halle waren. Hermine wollte sogar so weit gehen, zu erzählen, sie wäre dem Troll hinterher gelaufen! Zum Glück habe ich sie davon abgehalten. Was hätte es gebracht? Sie wäre als Idiotin da gestanden. Und es ist ja nicht verboten, sich heulend auf dem Klo zu verstecken!

Stattdessen habe ich nur gesagt, dass es mir nicht gut ging und Hermine bei mir war, um mich zu trösten. Minerva hat verstanden, warum das so war. Dubbles natürlich auch... Ich kenne diesen Blick - voll von _Mitgefühl _und _Verständnis_. Ich hasse es, wenn er mich so ansieht!

Minerva hat den Jungs für ihre Hilfe jeweils fünf Punkte gegeben, und Neville ebenfalls, dafür, dass er die Lehrer alarmiert hat. Ich freue mich für Nev. Er hat so viele Punkte verloren, dass er sich sicher gut fühlt, endlich mal welche gewonnen zu haben.

Zumindest ein Gutes hat das Erlebnis – ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Harry, Ron, Hermine und ich jetzt Freunde sind.

Hoffentlich bleibt das jetzt auch so...


	6. Das Beste Geschenk

_Hallo!_

_Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um das neue Kapitel zu schreiben! Ich werde mich zukünftig anstrengen und früher veröffentlichen._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Und danke auch an Blacknight 44 und dark-danny blue. Es freut mich, dass euch die Geschichte soweit gefällt.  
_

_Über Reviews würde ich mich auch super freuen!_

_Viel Spaß aber erst einmal mit dem nächsten Kapitel._

_Jill_

**6. Das beste Geschenk**

[...]

08.11.1991

Morgen ist Harrys erstes Quidditch-Spiel. Er ist natürlich ziemlich nervös, aber Hermine hat „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit" gefunden, das Harry etwas von seiner Nervosität ablenkt.

Jedenfalls _hatte _es ihn abgelenkt – bis Snape es ihm weg genommen hat.

Ich bin abends dann zum Lehrerzimmer gegangen, weil ich es für ihn zurück holen wollte. Dabei habe ich Snape überrascht, wie er sich von Filch Verbände an seinem Bein hat wechseln lassen. Sein Bein sah aus, als hätte ein gigantischer Hund es als Kauknochen missbraucht.

Es war echt... widerlich. Und ich kann verstehen, warum Snape so miese Laune (noch miesere als sonst!) hat. Er muss grauenhafte Schmerzen haben.

Leider hat Snape mich gesehen, als ich versucht hatte mich davon zu schleichen, und hat mir Punkte abgezogen. Dabei habe ich mich nur besorgt nach seinem Befinden erkundigt.

Er dachte anscheinend, ich wollte mich über ihn lustig machen oder so.

So fies bin ich jetzt wirklich nicht...

Und das Buch hat er mir auch nicht zurück gegeben...

Ich habe Harry, Ron und Hermine von den Verletzungen unseres heißgeliebten Zaubertrankprofessors erzählt und wir haben gerätselt, wie er sie sich wohl zugezogen hat.

Mir macht der Gedanke, dass irgendwo auf dem Schulgelände eine riesige fleischfressende Bestie ihr Unwesen treibt, Angst. Ist ja auch nur verständlich.

Ich glaube aber Ron hat nur Schadenfreude gefühlt. Er und Harry hassen Snape wirklich.

Ich kann ihn ja auch nicht leiden, und verabscheue, wie er Harry behandelt – aber hassen ist dann doch zu arg.

Jetzt muss ich erst einmal schlafen und morgen geht es dann zum Quidditch. Ich hoffe, Harry passiert dabei nichts.

Quidditch kann doch ein ziemlich gefährlicher Sport sein.

09.11.1991

Als hätte ich es geahnt.

Das Spiel hat eigentlich ganz gut angefangen. Harry war natürlich davor super aufgeregt, aber kaum ist er auf seinen Besen gestiegen, waren alle Sorgen wie weg gefegt, das habe ich sogar von der Tribüne aus gesehen.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten wurde Harry von Marcus Flint, diesem Hornochsen von einem Kapitän der Slytherins, gefoult! Zum Glück ist nichts ernsthaftes passiert und Harry hat weiter nach dem Schnatz Ausschau gehalten.

Bis sein Besen plötzlich angefangen hat zu bocken wie ein wildes Pferd (ich hab mal ein Video davon im Waisenhaus gesehen – das sah echt angsteinflößend aus).

Wir konnten von unten nur hilflos zusehen, wie Harry verzweifelt versucht hat sich auf dem Besen zu halten. Er hat es irgendwie auch geschafft (ich bewundere ihn für seinen Sturkopf, wirklich), bis Hermine auf einmal verschwunden ist. Sie hat irgendwas auf der Lehrertribüne gesehen... Später hat sie erzählt, dass es anscheinend Snape war, der Harrys Besen verflucht hat. Aber ich glaube, das ist Blödsinn.

Snape ist ein waschechter Slytherin – er wäre niemals so bescheuert und würde versuchen so öffentlich Harry Potter umzubringen. Vor allem da es (im Nachhinein betrachtet) ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, dass Harry tatsächlich gestorben wäre. Ich meine – der Großteil der Professoren waren anwesend. Irgendeiner von denen hätte Harry wohl auffangen können, wäre er abgestürzt.

Magie und so...

Aber ich bin froh, dass es dazu nicht gekommen ist.

Hermine hat Snapes Umhang in Flammen gesetzt.

Zu schade, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht gesehen habe. Obwohl er mir auch ein bisschen Leid tut. Er ist schließlich schon verletzt. Und zu zerfleischt kommt jetzt auch noch verbrannt dazu. Und gehasst und misstraut – obwohl er _daran _selbst Schuld hat.

Harry hat den Schnatz trotz dem bockenden Besen gefangen (oder vielmehr – fast verschluckt).

Gryffindor hat gewonnen – endlich mal wieder. Minerva muss ausgeflippt sein vor Freude. Das hab ich leider verpasst, weil ich mit meinen Freunden und Harry noch runter zu Hagrid bin.

Dort haben wir dann etwas geredet – unter anderem über Snape und seine verdächtige Verletzung. Als ich von der fleischfressenden Bestie angefangen habe, wurde Hagrid fast wütend.

RH: „Fluffy ist keine fleischfressende Bestie!"

EP: „Was ist Fluffy denn dann?"

RH: „Fluffy ist nur... mein... Schoßhund."

(_Das glaubt er doch wohl selbst nicht!_)

EP: „Wie groß ist dein 'Schoßhund' denn?"

RH: „Nur ein bisschen größer wie ich."

(_Er benimmt sich ja geradezu so, als würde er ein Geheimnis verraten..._)

EP: „Und wo versteckst du dieses Monstrum?"

(_Ok, ich gebe zu, dieser riesige Hund reizt mich... Ich würde ihn gerne mal sehen..._)

RH: „Oh... ähm... nirgends..."

Danach haben wir leider nichts mehr aus ihm raus bekommen. Aber das war auch nicht unbedingt nötig... Ich habe so eine Ahnung das ein riesiger Hund im verbotenen Korridor im dritten Stock versteckt wird.

Irgendwie reizt er mich. Ich würde ihn gerne mal sehen... Nur kurz gucken...

Ich meine, so wie Hagrid ihn verteidigt, kann er ja gar nicht so übel sein. Snape könnte ja irgendwas falsch gemacht habe, was Fluffy dazu gebracht hat, ihn anzugreifen...

[…]

18.12.1991

Weihnachten kommt. Ich bin so aufgeregt... Harry wird auf jeden Fall da bleiben, und die Weasleys auch. Hermine geht nach Hause, weil sie ein bisschen Zeit mit ihren Eltern verbringen muss (kann man schon verstehen), und Neville geht auch. Mr und Mrs Weasley gehen nach Rumänien, Charlie besuchen – ich vermisse ihn immer noch.

Auf jeden Fall habe ich den Großteil meiner Freunde um mich. Und das erste Weihnachten, das ich mit in Hogwarts verbringen darf. Die letzten Jahre habe ich nur mit Minerva verbracht. Natürlich haben mich ab und zu ein oder zwei der Weasleys besucht, aber das war einfach nicht das Gleiche.

Ich muss noch Geschenke besorgen. Das für Harry habe ich schon. Ich habe ihm warme Socken, einen Schal und Handschuhe gekauft, die auch richtig wärmen. Er hat viel zu wenig warme Sachen... Ich bin gerade am überlegen, ihm seine Sachen nicht schon vorweg zu geben. Er sieht immer so durch gefroren aus und ich will nicht, dass er krank wird...

Eigentlich wollte ich ihm auch einen Pulli schenken, aber ich habe so das Gefühl, dass Mrs Weasley ihm einen ihrer selbstgestrickten Pullover schenken wird. Mir schickt sie auch jedes Jahr einen, da wird sie bestimmt auch dem „armen, vernachlässigten Waisenjungen" einen machen. Vor allem da ihr jüngster Sohn mit ihm befreundet ist..

Charlies Geschenk sende ich an seine Eltern, das schlaucht die Eule nicht so, die ich sonst nach Rumänien hätte schicken müsste. Und Bill will ich auch was Kleines senden. Ron hat mir erzählt, dass Bill sich Ohrlöcher hat stechen lassen – da ist mir sofort was passendes eingefallen.

Und natürlich Minerva und Dubbles darf ich nicht vergessen. Das wird schon schwieriger.

Genau wie Hermine und Ron.

Neville hingegen wird sehr einfach – ich muss nur mit Professor Sprout sprechen, ob sie mir hilft. Neville _ist _ein Genie, was Pflanzen angeht.

Zum Glück muss ich Suzi nichts schenken. Sie macht sich nichts aus menschlichen Traditionen.

21.12.1991

Ich konnte meine Neugier nicht besiegen... Letzte Nacht habe ich mich in den Korridor im dritten Stock geschlichen. Harry und Ron wollten natürlich unbedingt mit und Hermine meinte, sie müsste auf uns aufpassen (sie benimmt sich ein bisschen wie eine große Schwester – dabei sollte ich doch eigentlich die Rolle übernehmen!), genau wie Suzi, die sich uns einfach mal angeschlossen hat. Sie meinte, ich wäre zu leichtsinnig.

Suzi ist immer voraus geflogen, um zu gucken, ob die Luft rein war. So sind wir dann unbemerkt in den dritten Stock gelangt.

Die Tür zu dem Korridor war natürlich verschlossen. Eigentlich wollte ich nur durch das Schlüsselloch spähen – die Tür hatte aber keins.

Zum Glück kannte Hermine den passenden Zauberspruch (_Alohomora_ – muss ich mir unbedingt merken), der uns die Tür geöffnet hat. Wir haben die Tür gerade so weit aufgemacht, dass wir in den Raum hinein sehen konnten.

Fluffy ist ein gewaltiger Hund – bestimmt fünf Meter groß – mit _drei _Köpfen. Alles war groß und gefährlich.

Einfach nur cool.

Als er uns bemerkt hat, hat er ein Geräusch gemacht (ich glaube das sollte ein Bellen sein), das uns so erschreckt hat, dass wir die Tür schleunigst wieder zu geschlagen haben. Hermine hat die Tür wieder verschlossen (_Colloportus_) und wir sind schleunigst verschwunden.

Das war so aufregend! Ich muss unbedingt mit Hagrid sprechen und ihn überreden, mich Fluffy vorzustellen.

Oh verdammt... Ich brauche noch ein Geschenk für Hagrid! Aber ich hab da so eine Idee, was ich ihm schenken könnte... Ich muss nur den Katalog wieder finden, in dem ich es gesehen habe...

Hermine hat auch bemerkt, dass Fluffy auf einer Falltür stand. Er bewacht also etwas. Wahrscheinlich dieses was-auch-immer aus Gringotts, dass er geholt hat.

22.12.1991

Heute morgen war ich kurz bei Hagrid und habe ihn ausgequetscht – oder es zumindest versucht.

EP: „Hagrid! Hey, hast du eben Zeit?"

RH: „Ja, 'türlich, Ivy. Willst du Kekse oder Tee?"

EP: „Gerne. … Sag mal... Wie kamst du eigentlich an einen riesigen, dreiköpfigen Hund?"

RH: „Oh, Fluffy kommt aus... Woher weißt du, dass er drei Köpfe hat?"

EP: „Hehe, naja... Ich konnte nicht widerstehen! Er ist so cool!"

(_Hagrid ist so knuffig, wenn er sich freut!_)

RH: „Fluffy ist schon in Ordnung! Und wirklich zahm, wenn du weißt wie."

EP: „Echt? Wie denn?"

RH: „Du musst einfach... Oh, nein, nein! Das solltest du nicht wissen."

(_Mist. Ok, eins nach dem anderen._)

EP: „Kannst du mir dann wenigstens sagen, was er bewacht?"

(_Blöde Idee..._)

RH: „B-bewacht? W-wie kommst'n du da drauf?"

(_Ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, warum Dubbles ihm ein Geheimnis anvertraut..._)

EP: „Ach komm schon, die Falltür unter seinen Pfoten war wirklich nicht zu übersehen! Bitte, sage es mir! Ich komm sonst um vor Neugier!"

RH: „Nein, nein. Das geht dich nichts an. Halt dich von dort fern."

(_Er ist glaub ich ziemlich sauer auf sich selbst... Tut mir ja Leid... Aber ich kann nicht anders!_)

EP: „Bitteee... Ich kann doch nichts dafür! Wenn ich wüsste, was dort versteckt ist, könnte ich es in Ruhe lassen und nicht irgendwann versuchen, es selbst heraus zu finden. Ob Fluffy oder nicht!"

(_Es muss schon eine ganze Weile her sein, seit jemand bei Hagrid Hundeblick eingesetzt hat._)

RH: „... Ich... Nein! Das geht nur Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel etwas an! Halt dich fern von Fluffy!"

(_Nicht schlecht... Er konnte widerstehen. Hätte ich nicht gedacht... Aber einen Anhaltspunkt habe ich jetzt._)

EP: „Och man... Wie du meinst..."

(_Eigentlich weiß ich ja, dass meine Neugier mich noch irgendwann umbringt... _)

Ich habe natürlich Harry, Hermine, Ron und Neville davon erzählt. Nev war davon nicht wirklich begeistert, im Gegensatz zu Ron und Harry. Selbst Hermine hat die Neugier gepackt und sie will jetzt auch herausfinden, wer Nicolas Flamel ist. Weil Hermine und Neville aber über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren, müssen ich und die Jungs mit der Recherche schon mal anfangen. Das Problem ist nur, dass wir überhaupt keinen Anhaltspunkt haben, außer dass Dumbledore ihn kennt...

[…]

26.12.1991

Gestern war... merkwürdig.

Der Tag hat toll angefangen – Geschenke zu bekommen gefällt ja wohl jedem. Suzi dachte, sie könnte mir auch mal eine Freude machen („Helen meinte, ich soll mein Junges auch ab und zu verwöhnen!") und hat mir ein silbernes Armband geschenkt, das sie irgendwo gefunden hat. Sie wollte mir nicht sagen wo. Ich werde es erst einmal putzen, bevor ich es anziehe. Vögel legen achten nicht so auf Hygiene wie Menschen.

Harry war gestern den ganzen Tag total aufgeregt. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er noch nie zuvor Geschenke bekommen hat! Da ist meine Stimmung gekippt. Ich habe mich für ihn gefreut, natürlich. Er war einfach nur niedlich wie er sich über jedes noch so kleines Geschenk gefreut hat (außer von den Dursleys – 50 Pence? Also bitte, wie geizig kann man nur sein? Ich glaub einfach nicht, dass ich mit denen verwandt bin!). Ich muss unbedingt Mama Weasley einen Brief schreiben. Sie hat Harry ebenfalls sofort in die Familie aufgenommen und ihm einen Pulli gestrickt. Ich liebe diese Frau. Schade, dass ich ihr noch nie persönlich begegnet bin. Ich hoffe ja, dass ich im Sommer endlich mal das Schloss verlassen darf...

Harry hat natürlich auch was von Hermine und Hagrid bekommen. Und von mir natürlich.

Und von Dumbledore.

Auch wenn Harry keine Ahnung hat, wusste ich sofort von wem er den Tarnumhang bekommen hat. Ich war natürlich froh, dass Harry ihn bekommen hat. Es ist eine Potter-Tradition, dass der Erstgeborene den Umhang vom Vater

Aber andererseits war ich … verletzt, vielleicht. Dumbledore hat mich einfach übergangen. Ich weiß, dass in der Zaubererwelt die Frauen einfach ignoriert werden, aber ich dachte, dass Dumbledore anders wäre. Oder mich zumindest fragen würde. Oder es mir zumindest _sagen _würde. Ich hätte den Umhang sofort Harry überlassen. Aber so komplett ausgeschlossen zu werden von Dingen, die meine Familie betreffen tut einfach weh. Natürlich, offiziell bin ich tot. Kaum jemand weiß, wer ich wirklich bin. Ich habe keinen Anspruch auf irgendetwas das mit den Potters zu tun hat...

Wie auch immer. Auf jeden Fall war ich gestern dann ein bisschen deprimiert und sauer und traurig. Bescheuert eigentlich. Ich habe es aber vor Harry und Ron verstecken können. Sie haben den ganzen Tag nicht gemerkt, dass ich nicht so gut drauf bin. Was mich auch wieder verletzt hat, da ich glaube ich insgeheim wollte, dass sie merken, dass es mir schlecht geht. Ich sag doch – bescheuert.

Abends konnte ich nicht schlafen und saß selbst als alle schon ins Bett gegangen waren noch vor dem Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Vielleicht habe ich auch ein bisschen geweint.

Und dann ist Harry plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.

HP: „Ivy! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

EP: „Ja... ja, alles gut..."

HP: „Warum weinst du dann?"

(_Warum ist er zu den unpassendsten Zeiten so aufmerksam?_)

EP: „Ich... vermisse meine Familie..."

(_Das stimmt zumindest zum Teil_.)

HP: „... Erinnerst du dich noch an sie?"

EP: „Ja. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber mit jedem Jahr kommen mehr Erinnerungen zurück. Ich hatte auch einen kleinen Bruder, hab ich das erzählt? Er hat nur ein Weihnachten erlebt..."

(_Ein Weihnachten mit unseren Eltern. Und dieses Jahr hatte er erst sein zweites Weihnachtsfest in elf Jahren. Mist, jetzt will ich schon wieder anfangen zu heulen._)

EP: „Egal... Was hattest du denn vor?"

HP: „Oh, ähm... Ich wollte den Umhang mal einweihen?"

(_Er denkt jetzt sicher, dass ich ihm das verbiete. Sollte ich eigentlich... Ach was soll's. Es wird nichts passieren, nur weil er durchs Schloss schleicht..._)

EP: „Dann solltest du jetzt gehen, bevor es zu spät wird."

(_Hehehe, das hat ihn wohl überrascht. Wenn er wüsste, was ich schon alles mit Fred und George angestellt habe... Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Ruf wieder auffrischen._)

HP: „Willst du vielleicht mitkommen?"

Harry kann mich auch ab und zu überraschen. Ich habe auf jeden Fall zugesagt und bin mit ihm unter dem Tarnumhang aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen. Es war ziemlich aufregend. Wir sind einfach nur durch das Schloss geschlichen und als uns einmal Minerva entgegen gekommen ist, haben wir uns einfach nur gegen die Wand gedrückt und die Luft angehalten. Sie hat nicht einmal inne gehalten.

Wir waren fast eine halbe Stunde unterwegs, haben in Klassenzimmer gespäht und verschlossene Türen geöffnet, um herauszufinden, was dahinter versteckt wird (meistens nur Kram, der nicht mehr gebraucht wird). Und dann sind wir in ein Zimmer mit alten Schulbänken gegangen, in dem Mitten im Raum ein Spiegel stand.

Er war groß genug, dass sich selbst Hagrid komplett darin sehen könnte, mit dickem goldenen Rahmen und er stand auf zwei Klauenfüßen. Am oberen Rand war etwas eingraviert.

Kaum hatte ich in den Spiegel geblickt, habe ich wieder angefangen zu heulen. Keine Ahnung was gestern mit mir los war.

Ich habe mich selbst gesehen, Harry neben mir, hinter uns Mom und Dad und Minerva und die Weasleys und Poppy... Harry hatte keine Narbe auf der Stirn und sah kräftiger aus, gesünder. Ich wusste, dass mich der Spiegel einfach einfach nur quälen wollte. Das war eine Fantasie, ein Traum den ich hatte und der nie in Erfüllung gehen würde.

Harry hat etwas ähnliches wie ich gesehen. Er hat es mir später, als wir uns endlich wieder von unserer Fantasie losreißen konnten und zurück im Gryffindorturm waren, ausführlich beschrieben.

HP: „Ich habe mich und dich gesehen, so wie wir vor dem Spiegel standen. Aber hinter mir standen noch ganz viele andere Leute. Mom und Dad. Und andere Leute, die wahrscheinlich meine Familie waren."

(_Zum Glück denkt er, der Spiegel hat uns nur gespiegelt, trotz des Tarnumhangs. Wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste... Das würde alles verkomplizieren. Oder vereinfachen. Verdammt, ich sollte __ nicht darüber nachdenken!_)

HP: „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie meine Eltern aussehen. Mir wurde seit ich hierher gekommen bin, immer gesagt, dass ich aussehe wie mein Dad. Aber die Augen hab ich von Mom."

EP: „Du lebst doch bei der Schwester von deiner Mom, oder? Hat sie keine Bilder von deinen Eltern?"

HP: „Nee, Tante Petunia hasst Magie. Sie spricht nie über Mom und bekommt dann immer so einen Gesichtsausdruck, als würde sie was widerliches essen."

(_Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse sie! Wie kann Dumbledore nur darauf bestehen, dass Harry bei denen lebt?!_)

HP: „Was hast du eigentlich in dem Spiegel gesehen?"

EP: „Eigentlich sowas wie du. Uns beide, hinter mir meine Eltern, meine Familie, aber auch Minerva – Professor McGonagall -, Poppy und die Weasleys. Die sind für mich wie eine neue Familie..."

HP: „Glaubst du, der Spiegel zeigt uns unsere Familie?"

EP: „Keine Ahnung... Wenn er das tut, warum hat er nicht auch die Dursleys gezeigt? Und warum wurden bei mir Leute gezeigt, die nicht wirklich zu meiner Familie gehören?"

Wir haben noch eine Weile rum gerätselt, dann sind wir ins Bett, als wir müde wurden.

Und da bin ich jetzt auch immer noch. Ich habe keine Lust aufzustehen. Aber ich bin glücklicher, als ich es gestern war. Irgendwie ist es tröstlich zu wissen, dass ich für Harry zur Familie gehöre. Denn ich glaube, das war es, was dieser Spiegel gestern Nacht gezeigt hat – die Menschen, die für uns zur Familie gehören. Oder die wir als Familie behalten wollen. Nein, irgendwie passt das immer noch nicht ganz...

Ich muss Dubbles mal fragen. Er weiß sicher, was dieser Spiegel bewirkt.


	7. Farben

_Obwohl ich mir fest vorgenommen habe, diesmal schneller zu machen, hat es doch wieder viel zu lange gedauert! _

_Tut mir echt Leid!_

_Aber **dinchen139 **- vielen Dank für dein Review! Ich freue mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt! _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
_

_Jill_

**7. Farben**

30.12.1991

Da ich an Weihnachten bemerkt habe, wie verklemmt ich in der Gegenwart von Harry eigentlich bin, bin ich die letzten Tage mit den Zwillingen herum gezogen. Und das war mal wieder so was von notwendig! Ich glaube das war das beste Weihnachten, das ich jemals hatte. Und endlich durfte ich mal mit den Weasleys feiern, wenn auch ohne Charlie... apropos Charlie - er hat mir ein Geschenk geschickt. Ein Zweiwege-Notizbuch. Jetzt kann ich mich endlich wieder mit ihm unterhalten! Ich habe vorgestern kurz mit ihm geschrieben, allerdings hatte er nicht lange Zeit, da seine Eltern gerade ja zu Besuch sind. Aber er hat sich über mein Geschenk gefreut.

Wie haben Schneebälle verhext, damit sie Professor Quirrell verfolgen. Einfach klasse der Anblick, wie er verzweifelt versuchte seinen Turban auf dem Kopf zu behalten.

Aber im Ernst – was für ein Lehrer ist er, dass er nicht einmal mit Schneebällen fertig wird, die von ein paar dreizehnjährigen Kindern verhext werden? Ich hoffe sehr, dass er ebenfalls nach nur einem Jahr verschwindet wie all die anderen VegeduKü-Lehrer vor ihm.

Außer Professor Quirrell haben wir auch noch Filch und seiner blöden Katze, Dumbledore (der einfach für jeden guten Spaß zu haben ist) und Poppy Streiche gespielt. Es war toll und aufregend – vor allem da sie uns nichts beweisen konnten.

Die Aktionen mit den Zwillingen haben mich von dem Spiegel abgelenkt. Harry aber ist wieder nachts in das Klassenzimmer gegangen, einmal zusammen mit Ron. Sonst aber alleine. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass er sich in der Fantasie einer Familie verliert und habe mit Dubbles geredet. Der hat sich dann auch darum gekümmert und den Spiegel wo anders hinbringen lassen.

Seit Harry unsere Familie in dem Spiegel gesehen hat, träumt er nachts vom Tod unserer Eltern. Als er von seinen Albträumen erzählt hat... Ich war geschockt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er nichts von jener Nacht mitbekommen hatte. Oder sie einfach endgültig vergessen hätte.

Ich liebe die neuen Stifte, die Hermine mir geschenkt hat. Ich habe anscheinend vor ein paar Wochen erwähnt, dass ich die Federn für das Schreiben im Tagebuch einfach nur ungeschickt und nervig sind. Deshalb hat Hermine mir ein Set aus Kugelschreibern, Blei- und Buntstiften geschenkt. Jetzt kann ich auch endlich mal wieder malen ohne meine Zeichnungen mit einer Feder vorzubereiten und dann mit Magie zu färben. Wirklich war, es gibt einiges was ich aus der Muggelwelt vermisse. Ich denke wirklich schon wie ein Zauberer. Keine Logik. Das muss ich ändern. Zum Glück kann mir Hermine dabei helfen.

Neben Streichen und logisch denken, haben wir uns auch auf die Suche nach Nicolas Flamel gemacht. Bis jetzt hatten wir aber noch kein Glück. In einer Woche ist Hermine wieder da und wird bestimmt was finden.

Und ich habe mich gestern mit Professor Kesselbrand angefreundet. Er ist der Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Ich bin ihm bei Hagrid begegnet, als ich diesen auf einen Tee besucht habe. Wir haben uns alle drei über verschiedene Wesen unterhalten und dann durfte ich mit dem Professor in den Verbotenen Wald gehen. Er hat mir die Einhörner gezeigt. Ich durfte sie sogar streicheln. Als ich das erste Einhorn berührt habe, ist was ganz unglaubliches passiert. Alles um mich herum hat angefangen in allen möglichen Farben zu leuchten. Die Pflanzen, die Luft, ich und Professor Kesselbrand und die Einhörner auch. Die waren komplett von einem silbernen und goldenen Glanz umgeben. Die Pflanzen leuchteten in Grün, Braun und Blau und der Professor war umhüllt von Braun und Gold.

EP: „Es war wie ein WOOSH und dann habe ich mich super toll und glücklich gefühlt und dann habe ich überall diese Farben gesehen! Eigentlich sehe ich sie immer noch, aber nur wenn ich mich konzentriere. Oh, und wusstest du dass überall kleine Viecher herum schwirren und sich auf Menschen setzen? Manchmal jedenfalls. Im Moment sitzt ein kleines violettes Ding auf deiner Schulter... Nein, die andere."

MMc: Evelyn. Beruhige dich! Bei deinem Geschnatter weiß man ja gar nicht, was man denken will."

(_Huh, jetzt sind es plötzlich zwei. Der hat ja 'ne lustige Farbe_.)

MMc: „Evelyn, hörst du mir zu?"

EP: „Aber klar doch, Minnie."

MMc: „... Du hast wieder Zeit mit den Zwillingen verbracht."

EP: „Was? Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"

MMc: „Also bitte. Ich kenne dich inzwischen lang genug. Außerdem nennen mich momentan nur die Zwillinge ... so."

(_Ertappt. Hoffentlich sagt sie Poppy nicht, dass ich dabei war, als wir in die Heilsalbe Farbe _ _gemischt haben..._)

EP: „Ups. Verdammt."

MMc: „Um jetzt zu deinem Erlebnis zurück zu kommen... Hat sich noch etwas verändert?"

EP: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Suzi meinte das unsere Verbindung anders ist, aber wie genau weiß sie nicht. Und ich auch nicht."

MMc: „Ich verstehe. Falls sich noch etwas gravierend ändert, komme sofort zu mir. Verstanden?"

EP: „Ja, Minnie!"

Seit dem Erlebnis sehe ich viel mehr Wesen, die andere nicht sehen. So wie die Stabtröster. Oder die Wuschigmacher, die ich früher immer bei dem Dok gesehen hatte. Es ist mir nicht aufgefallen, aber in Hogwarts hatte ich nie welche gesehen. Bis jetzt. Jetzt schwirren die auf einmal überall herum. Und noch viel mehr andere Wesen die ich vorher nie gesehen habe! Zum Beispiel bin ich vorhin aus Versehen in einem Besenschrank gelandet. Da habe ich ein dunkelbraunes, mit kurzem Fell bedecktes Ding entdeckt, das aussah wie eine flügellose Fledermaus.

02.01.1992

Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen umgeschaut und diese Wesen (Ich nenne sie jetzt Schrankhocker. Professor Kesselbrand kennt die Dinger nicht. Merkwürdig dass nur ich und Suzi sie sehen können...) nur in Besenschränken gefunden. Wenn eins von diesen knutschenden Pärchen (Percy und Penny) in dem Schrank ist, lassen sie sich unbemerkt auf deren Köpfe fallen. Warum sie das machen habe ich aber noch nicht herausgefunden. Percy will mir kein Interview geben.

Harry und Ron waren ein bisschen verwirrt, als ich durch das Schloss gerannt bin und in jeden Besenschrank geguckt habe.

Neujahr war aber klasse. Dubbles war mal wieder in seinem Element und Minerva hat sich auch gehen lassen. Ich habe sie noch nie zuvor so ausgelassen gesehen. Es könnte daran liegen, dass die Zwillinge die Hauselfen überzeugt haben, dass Minnie nur Grog trinken wollte. Wie auch immer. Ich hab eine der weißen Mäuse von Weihnachten gefunden und gerade noch vor Mrs. Norris retten können. Ich nenne sie Violet. Wenn ich mich anstrenge, kann ich eine violette Aura um sie erkennen.

Gerade habe ich _den Blick_ bei Harry und Ron angewendet. Ron war eine Mischung aus Braun, Gold und Rot. Harry dagegen... das war beängstigend. Größtenteils war seine Aura Rot, Gold und Violett. Aber direkt auf seiner Narbe saß ein Fleck aus Schwärze. Nicht einfach nur Dunkelheit oder Schatten, sondern tiefschwarze, teerartige, üble Schwärze. Es wird wohl an der Fluchnarbe liegen, aber trotzdem ist das beunruhigend. Ich muss unbedingt mit Dumbledore reden.

04.01.1992

Ich habe es geschafft Dubbles zu sprechen.

EP: „Was ist mit Harrys Narbe?"

AD: „Wie bitte?"

EP: „Ich kann Farben sehen. Magie. Aura. Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas auf jeden Fall. Und bei der Narbe ist ein schwarzer Fleck. Der ist... Angst einflößend. Übelkeit erregend."

(_Mir wird schlecht..._)

AD: „Seit wann kannst du die... Farben... sehen?"

EP: „Seit drei Tagen. Die Einhörner haben was damit zu tun. Aber darum geht es gar nicht! Harry! Seine Narbe! Ist die schon immer so?"

AD: „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es ist gut möglich. Es ist die Fluchnarbe eines Todesfluchs. Es ist gut möglich, dass noch Spuren zurückgeblieben sind und als dieser Fleck sichtbar wurde."

Auf jeden Fall habe ich das mit _dem Blick _näher erklärt und mir von Dubbles schwören lassen, dass er Harry untersucht. Ich habe Angst um meinen Bruder. Diese Schwärze ist gruselig. Ich habe dann noch eine Weile mit Dubbles herum gerätselt, warum ich plötzlich diese Fähigkeit erhalten habe, aber er hatte keine Ahnung und ich noch weniger. Bis wir schließlich von Professor Snape unterbrochen wurden, der mich keines Blickes gewürdigt hat – wie eigentlich immer – bis ich endlich gegangen bin.

Mir ist wieder eingefallen, dass ich irgendwann schon einmal über Snape etwas gelesen hatte. In einer Zeitung aus der Zeit nach Voldemort's Fall.

Recherchethema: Severus Snape

Ich bin dann halt wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, wo ich im Moment vor dem Feuer sitze und Harry und Ron beim Schachspielen beobachte. Ich frage mich...

Harry hat mich ganz komisch angeguckt, als ich ihn gerade mit _dem Blick_ gemustert habe. Und Ron hat einen Laut von sich gegeben, als hätte sich seine Ratte in seinen Ei... Waden... verbissen. (Verdammt. Minnie hat recht. Ich sollte wirklich ein bisschen auf meinen Ausdruck achten – selbst wenn es nur in meinem Tagebuch ist. _Suzi was hast du mit mir angestellt?_)

RW: „Ivy... Was ist denn mit deinen Augen los?"

EP: „Was meinst du?"

RW: „Ich dachte... Vielleicht hab' ich mir das nur eingebildet?"

EP: „_Was_ _denn_?"

(_Warum muss er immer so herum drucksen?_)

HP: „Deine Augen sahen gerade aus, als wären sie Lila."

(_Meine Augen verändern sich, wenn ich den Blick einsetze? Warum hat Dubbles nichts gesagt?_)

EP: „Echt jetzt? Cool! Also hat der Zauber wirklich funktioniert!"

Ich konnte ihnen einfach nicht von meiner neuen merkwürdigen Fähigkeit erzählen. Nicht wenn ich selbst irgendwie Angst davor habe. Wer sieht schon gerne schwarze Schatten auf der Stirn des kleinen Bruders?

Ich habe Harry und Ron einfach erzählt, ich hätte einen Zauberspruch gefunden, der die Augenfarbe kurz verändert. Zum Glück ist ihnen nicht aufgefallen, dass ich meinen Zauberstab überhaupt nicht in der Hand hatte. Die beiden können manchmal einfach so unglaublich dumm sein.

Aber so lange es mir meine Lügen nicht versaut, ist mir das ziemlich egal.

06.01.1992

Hermine kam gestern zurück und war natürlich unglaublich enttäuscht, dass wir Nicolas Flamel nicht gefunden haben. Den habe ich total vergessen. Verständlich, wenn man plötzlich Farben und Schwärze sehen kann.

Jedes Mal wenn ich an den Schatten in Harrys Narbe denken muss, überkommt mich die Übelkeit. Ich kann mich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen. Ich kann inzwischen gar nicht mehr die Narbe anschauen, weil ich sofort Gänsehaut bekomme.

Und Hermine war natürlich auch nicht begeistert von der Geschichte, wie wir nachts im Schloss herum geschlichen sind.

Um ihrer Tirade zu entgehen habe ich mich Fred, George und Lee angeschlossen, als die einen Streich vorbereitet haben. Das soll mal wieder die Slytherins treffen.

Irgendwoher wissen die drei ganz genau, wo der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ist, und haben eine Konstruktion entwickelt, die jeden, der durch den Eingang geht, komplett pink einfärbt.

Der Anblick, wie die wenigen Slytherins, die sich getraut haben zum Frückstück zu erscheinen, komplett neon-pink waren! Schade nur, dass sich Professor Snape dazu erbarmt hat, seine Schüler zu erlösen. Das war das Highlight des Tages!

Meine Stimmung war nach VegeduKü wieder im Keller. Quirrell ist einfach so... _unfähig!_ Er geht mir dermaßen gegen den Strich, dass ich mich in seinem Unterricht immer mehr zusammenreißen muss, um nicht irgendeinen Kommentar loszulassen, der mir wahrscheinlich Nachsitzen einbringen würde.

[…]

26.01.1992

Ich habe gestern den Tag dazu genutzt, endlich meine Recherche über Professor Snape durchzuführen. Es war Samstag und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Nev hatten alle was anderes zu tun. Ich habe mich also in die Bibliothek verzogen und mir die Zeitungsartikel aus der Zeit nach dem Krieg vorgenommen. Und was ich da gefunden habe war... nicht besonders viel.

Ich habe zwar erfahren, dass Snape eine Gerichtsverhandlung hatte, aber nicht, was dort gesagt wurde.

**Severus Snape freigesprochen – Neuer Lehrer für Zaubertränke an Hogwarts!**

16. November 1981

Die seit dem Niedergang von Ihm-Dessen-Namen-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf andauernde Gerichtsverhandlung des als Todesser angeklagten Severus Tobias Snape ist nun abgeschlossen.

Entgegen aller Erwartung wurde der Zaubertrankmeister von allen Punkten freigesprochen.

Der Grund für diese plötzliche Wendung im Geschehen war die Aussage des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Der Vernichter Grindelwalds bürgte für den 21-jährigen Mann und stellte ihn sofort nach der Urteilsverkündung als den neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Was genau den Großmeister des Zaubergamot zu seiner Aussage bewogen hat, oder welche Gründe er der Ministerin für Zauberei Millicent Bagnold angeführt hat, wurden nicht bekannt gegeben.

Das war alles was vom Zaubereiministerium freigegeben wurde.

Heute war ich wieder bei Dumbledore zum Tee und habe das dann auch mal ganz dezent angesprochen.

EP: „Warum vertraust du Professor Snape?"

AD: „Wie bitte?"

EP: „Professor Snape wurde angeklagt, ein Todesser zu sein, aber du hast für ihn gebürgt. Warum?"

(_Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn Dubbles mich so durchdringend ansieht!_)

AD: „Der Grund ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Professor Snape. Aber es ist ein Grund, der keine Zweifel offen gelassen hat."

EP: „War er denn ein Todesser?"

(_Was denn?! Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen!_)

AD: „Ja, er hat dazu gehört. Aber er hat die Seiten gewechselt. Und daran besteht kein Zweifel, verstehst du das?"

(_Er hat mir darauf wirklich geantwortet?_)

EP: „Ja, ist gut."

AD: „Und es wäre für alle besser, wenn niemand davon weiß."

EP: „Es wäre für Professor Snape besser, meinst du wohl."

AD: „Evelyn..."

EP: „Ja ja, ist angekommen. Ich werde nichts verraten."

(_Wir müssen es ja der __**armen**__ Fledermaus nicht noch schwerer machen..._)

[…]

14.02.1992

Heute ist Valentinstag. Den Tag musste ich natürlich mit Fred und George verbringen. Sie haben – wie die letzten beiden Jahre auch schon – ihre eigene Schokolade zusammengerührt und an die Schüler verteilt. Der Großteil weiß natürlich schon, was passiert, wenn man etwas davon isst, aber es gibt immer noch ein paar Spaßvögel, die das nicht abschreckt. Oder ein paar der Zweitklässler, die es letztes Jahr nicht mitbekommen hatten.

Es waren eigentlich alle Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs im ersten Jahr, vereinzelt auch ein paar Ravenclaw-Ersties, die in bunten Farben, mit Katzenohren oder – mein Liebling – im Tutu herum liefen.

Ganz stolz bin ich auch auf die Tatsache, dass ich Minerva dazu gebracht habe, etwas von der Schokolade zu essen. Manchmal fällt sie eben immer noch auch meinen Hundeblick herein. Sie trägt den ganzen Tag schon ihren Hut, um die Katzenohren zu verstecken. Aber ich habe ein Foto machen können.

Und die Tatsache, dass sie als Verwandlungsmeisterin die Ohren spielend leicht entfernen könnte, zeigt nur wieder, was für ein versteckter Spaßvogel sie doch ist.

Ich liebe Minerva einfach.

[…]

08.03.1992

Gestern ist einiges passiert. Beziehungsweise, wir haben einiges erfahren.

Angefangen hat es in der Bibliothek. Ich war mit Neville dort, weil wir unseren Kräuterkunde-Aufsatz fertig schreiben wollten. Nev ist vor mir raus, weil ich noch die Bücher wieder zurück stellen wollte. Kaum verlasse ich die Bücherei – was sehe ich da? _Draco Malfoy!_ Wie er seinen Zauberstab auf Nev richtet und „an ihm üben will"! Zwar kam ich zu spät, um den kleinen Scheißer aufzuhalten, aber immerhin konnte ich ihm eine Kopfnuss verpassen. Zwar habe ich dafür Nachsitzen erhalten, aber das hat sich gelohnt.

Und Malfoy hat geheult wie der kleine Junge, der er tatsächlich ist.

DM: „Warte nur, wenn ich das meinem Vater erzähle!"

EP: „Dann was, Malfoy? Dann kommt er und tut was? Für eine Kopfnuss werde ich garantiert nicht von der Schule verwiesen. Vor allem deshalb nicht, weil _du _angefangen hast!"

DM: „Ein Malfoy bekommt was er will! Er wird dafür sorgen, dass du bestraft wirst!"

(_Da merkt man , was für ein verzogener kleiner Bengel er ist. Unglaublich!_)

EP: „Egal was für eine Strafe ich bekomme – es hat sich gelohnt! Im Ernst, haben dir deine Eltern keine Manieren beigebracht?"

DM: „Was weiß ein Schlammblut wie du denn von Manieren?"

(_Wie kann er es wagen! __**Schlammblut**__?!_)

EP: „Schlammblut? Ich? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

DM: „Es gibt keine Reinblütige Familie in ganz England die Nightshade heißt."

(_Wie gerne würde ich ihm dieses schmierige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen..._)

EP: „Und England ist _natürlich_ auch die ganze Welt..."

(_Jetzt denk darüber mal nach, kleiner Schleimer!_)

DM: „Wo kommt deine Familie denn her, wenn nicht aus England?"

EP: „Das erzähle ich dir auch ganz bestimmt. Hehe... Versuch es doch heraus zu finden, wenn du unbedingt über meine Familie Bescheid wissen willst."

(_Da kann er lange suchen._)

EP: „Aber so ein kleiner Tipp... Von _Reinblut _zu _Reinblut_. Gerade du als Slytherin solltest wissen, dass es manchmal besser ist, die Zunge im Zaum zu halten. Überleg nur mal. Du hast dir gerade Neville _Longbottom_ zum Feind gemacht. Deine Familie mag reich und politisch aktiv sein, aber die _Longbottoms_ sind eine der Altehrwürdigen Zaubererfamilien. Was meinst du kann Neville bewirken, sobald er seinen Platz als Oberhaupt eingenommen hat?"

DM: „Was weißt _du_ denn schon von … so etwas?"

EP: „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frag deinen Vater. Er wird wahrscheinlich nicht besonders begeistert von deinem Verhalten sein."

Kaum droht man _ihm _mit seinem Daddy wird er ganz eingeschüchtert. Das muss ich mir merken. Und ein neues Recherchethema wurde gefunden: Gründe weshalb Malfoy nicht mehr so ein Arsch anderen gegenüber sein sollte! Ja, ich schätze da wird sich einiges finden lassen.

Nummer eins habe ich ja schon gefunden. Er ist ein Slytherin. Er sollte gefälligst _nachdenken_ bevor er sich Feinde macht. Selbst ich als überzeugte Gryffindor weiß das!

Nachdem ich also Malfoy was zum Nachdenken gegeben habe und Nev von dem Beinklammer-Fluch befreit habe, sind wir wieder in den Turm zurück und haben dort Hermine und Ron beim Schachspielen zugeguckt, bis Harry vom Quidditch-Training aufgetaucht ist. Durchgeweicht und schlammbeschmiert hat er uns eine weitere Nachricht mitgeteilt, die meine Freunde in Panik versetzt hat. Snape wird beim nächste Quidditch-Spiel Schiedsrichter sein.

Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen doch mal erzählen, was ich über Snape erfahren habe? Aber Dumbledore hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, nichts zu erzählen.

Wahrscheinlich hat er ja recht. Die vier haben sich dermaßen in ihrer Vorstellung festgefahren, dass Snape böse ist, dass sie die Neuigkeit, dass Snape ein Todesser gewesen war, nur als noch einen Grund mehr auffassen würden.

Manchmal ist es wirklich anstrengend mit Leuten befreundet zu sein, die so unglaublich stur sind. Leider sind eigentlich alle Gryffindors so. Manche mehr, manche weniger.

Harry hat zu Nev was Nettes gesagt („Du bist zwölf Malfoys wert!") und daraufhin haben wir herausgefunden, wer Nicolas Flamel ist.

Er stand auf der Schokofrosch-Sammelkarte von Dumbledore mit drauf. Er ist berühmter ein berühmter Alchemist und steinalt. Über 600 Jahre alt. Er hat das Elixier des Lebens gefunden.

_Natürlich _kamen meine allerliebsten Freunde sofort darauf, dass Dumbledore den Stein der Weisen nach Hogwarts zum Schutz hat bringen lassen.

Warum? Es könnte alles mögliche sein! Wenn ein Mann (und seine Frau) über 600 Jahre lebt, wird er ja wohl noch weitere Kostbarkeiten haben, die möglicherweise den Schutz von Hogwarts benötigen.

Selbst wenn es wirklich der Stein ist – warum erst jetzt? Er besitzt ihn seit 600 Jahren und hat ihn beschützen können. Warum gerade jetzt?

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der Stein all die Zeit in Gringotts verbracht haben soll.

Aber meine Freunde wollten natürlich nicht auf mich hören sondern haben sich mega darauf versteift. Und plötzlich ist Snape der Schuldige, der den Stein der Weisen klauen will. Um reich zu werden.

Kinder können manchmal solche Idioten sein!


End file.
